Footloose
by Queen Aster Bleu
Summary: AU based off the hit 80's film. When Levi Ackerman discovers that Shingashina's uptight minister, Grisha Jaeger, outlawed rock music and dancing, he enlists his best friend, Erwin, and the minister's rebellious son, Eren, to abolish the ban. And what happens when he falls for that rebellious brat with the emerald eyes. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. The New Kid and the Preachers Son

**Hello everyone this is Princess Asterezintia Rose of Cora~ **

**So this is of course an Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin AU. You already probably know what this story is by reading the title, but bottom line is… I HAVE JUST WATCHED UTTER PERFECTION! LikeReverendlly swear, this movie got me… Now, I've seen both versions, but I kind of like 1984 version better, maybe it's because I love 80's flick or the vibe just gets me more with the classics- but HEY! That's just me! **

**Aaaaaannnnnnnyyyyyyyyway~ this story is basically a mixture of both versions, though the setting is modern times. **

**I'm honestly going to be honest with you, when I was watching this movie- BOTH versions- I couldn't help but think of AoT/SnK during the whole thing. Like the main snarky attitude of the teenage protagonist from the big city, Chicago, and the independent and rebellious preacher's daughter (son in this case) just screamed Rivaille/Levi and Eren. Not very many of the AoT/SnK characters with appear in this, but who knows what happens. **

**Anyway let's just get this over with already!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – EruAru (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_Footloose – Kenny Loggins_

_I've been working so hard; I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut_

_Loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday __shoes__  
Please, Louise, pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back, come on before we crack  
Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

* * *

"And He is testing us!" Reverend Jaeger's voices boomed at he preached to his people in the church. The people in the small town in Shiganshina, Oklahoma came to mass with open hearts and minds to take in what their devoted preacher had to say to them this Sunday.

"Every, every day, our Lord is testing us," Reverend Jaeger repeated with more passion. The Church Hall hummed their approval of his words.

"If he wasn't testing us how would you account for the sorry state of our society… for the crimes that plague the big cities of this country…? When He could sweep this pestilence from the face of the earth with one mighty gesture of his hand? If our Lord wasn't testing us, how would you account for the proliferation these days… of this obscene rock and roll music…" the people in the church nodded their heads in understanding of what their preacher was saying to them.

The Reverend continued his speech with a voice so passionate and powerful, it echoed in the church's walls, "With its gospel of easy sexuality and relaxed morality? If our Lord wasn't testing us, why, he could take all these pornographic books and albums and turn them into one big fiery cinder like that! But how would that make us stronger for him?" the Reverend paused his preach to look around at the numbers of people who come to listen to the same problems they have.

"One of these days, my Lord is going to come to me and ask me for an explanation for the lives of each and every one of you. What am I going to tell Him on that day?" in the crowds of people sitting on the benches a teenager with raven blue-black hair and dark slate gray eyes looked around and caught the view of another boy with dark sandy brown hair. Another boy with shoulder length blond hair noticed the teenager's gaze and turned to tap his friend on the shoulder.

"That I was busy?" the dark sandy brunette turned his head to look at his friend and then turned to look at the teenager's gaze.

"That I was tired?" The raven blue-blackette was met with huge mysterious emerald eyes. They stared at each other for moments, getting lost in each other's gazes.

"That I was bored?" a blackette boy who was sitting on the other side of the boy with the dark sandy brown hair shook his shoulder and the gaze between the two broke.

"No! I can _never_ let up! I _welcome _His test. I _welcome_ this challenge from my Lord so that one day I can deliver all of you into His hands. And when that day dawns, I don't want to have to do any explaining! I don't want to be missing from your lives!" the raven blue-blackette turned back to facing the front; the boy with the emerald eyes still lingered in his head.

Reverend Jaeger continued his speech with a softer, calmer tone, "Let us praise the Lord in song..."

"Hymn number… "What a Friend We Have in Jesus"." The people in the church situated themselves and prepared to sing the hymn selected for them to sing.

"_What a friend  
We have in Jesus  
All our sins and grief to bear…"_

.oO0Oo.

A couple was just talking with Reverend Jaeger and his wife as the raven blue-blackette and a woman approached them.

"I will. You have a good week now, Nick. Goodbye." The Reverend said the slowly balding male as he walked away with his wife and two children.

Carla Jaeger, Reverend Jaeger's wife, turned to see the raven haired teenager and the raven haired woman approach them with small smiles, "Mrs. Ackerman, your sister has us so excited about you coming." She extended her hand to the ravenette, Mrs. Ackerman.

"Thank you ma'am, but you can call me Lucy." Lucy Ackerman replied with a friendly smile, her French accent still lingering in her speech.

"Of course, Lucy. Did you meet my husband, Grisha?" Carla asked the female ravenette. Lucy shook her head sideways, say no.

"No. How do you do Grisha?" Lucy extended her hand towards her hand to the long haired man with glasses.

"How nice to meet you, Lucy." Grisha extended his hand to the beautiful woman. Lucy kindly shook it eagerly. When her hand was released, she grabbed the male ravenette standing next to her and gestured to him with a smile.

"This is my son, Rivaille, but we call him Levi."

"Hello, Rivaille." Grisha shook Levi's hand in a gentleman-like fashion.

"Nice to meet you, sir. You know, you're the first person besides my mom who says my real name correctly on the first try." The male ravenette smiled calmly at the priest.

"I consider it an honor then." Grisha said kindly.

Another woman came up to them and grabbed Lucy's hand excitedly and the ravenette said, "Would you excuse me, please Carla?"

"Of course, Lucy" the dark brunette said as Lucy was dragged away.

Suddenly four boys started walking up to Levi and Mr. and Mrs. Jaeger. One of them happened to be the dark sandy brunette from earlier in mass.

"Daddy?" the brunette began to speak to the Reverend, his father.

"Ah, Eren, will you came and meet the Ackermans?" Grisha extended his hand to drag his son to meet Levi and Lucy, who had just returned. Levi just caught what the blackette from church who interrupted him and Eren's gaze mutter something to the shoulder length blond haired boy and another boy with brown hair and freckles.

"The stunning new gentleman." And the three giggled like teenage school girls.

When Eren was standing across from Levi, Grisha introduced him and Lucy, "This is Mrs. Ackerman and her son. It's Rivaille, but you like be called… is it Levi?" Grisha turned his attention to the ravenette. Levi nodded a yes and Grisha continued his explaining.

"Levi's going to be new at the high school tomorrow." The Reverend said to his son with a small smile.

Eren looked at Levi with a cautious look and said, "Hi."

"Hey." Was his reply.

Eren turned to his father like Levi wasn't even there and said; "Ne, ne, me, Marco, Bertolt, and Armin are going for a soda at the Hi-Spot, okay?" he didn't even wait for a response when he ran to the other three boys waiting for him.

As the four boys ran to the car, Grisha yelled after his son, "Eren, remember you have school tomorrow."

Eren shouted back over his should with a wave of his hand, "I'll be home for supper, I promise."

When the four boys reached the car, the blond, Armin exclaimed, "God, he is excellent!"

Eren looked at him when they both got situated in the back seats of the car while Marco and Bertolt sat in the front, "What, the new kid? Yeah, he's alright."

"Are you blind, Eren," said Bertolt from the front passenger seat, "He is gorgeous!"

They all chatted together with Marco driving as they traveled down the country road. "Hey have you seen the new high school?" Marco asked the others. Armin and Eren said no.

"No, I haven't." Bertolt told their freckled friend. Suddenly Armin exclaimed at the top of his lungs in the car.

"I almost forgot. Sasha Blaus had her baby!"

"What!" everyone in the car yelled back in shock. They showered the small blond with thousands of questions. Marco told them to all be quiet for a second so he could focus on driving safely and asking Armin a question.

"Okay, wait Armin. Who told you." Marco asked the blond as he kept his eyes focused on the road ahead of him.

Armin snickered slyly and answered back, "My mother spoke to her mother."

"Is she coming back for graduation?" Bertolt asked the blond.

"Who knows…" Eren said while laughing.

"You know, I don't feel the least bit sorry for her. I mean you can't buy a diaphragm through the mail. I'm serious." Armin said while laughing with the others.

Marco turned his head slightly so Armin could hear him, "Did she decide who the father was?"

"It was Connie Springer." Armin said with a loud laugh.

"Wait!" Bertolt exclaimed, "I've been going with Connie Springer until two weeks ago. He'd never have the time."

"Well, how long does it take, Bert?" Eren said with a suggestive laugh.

Soon the honk of a horn had the boys looking behind them in surprise to see a rusty, pale blue truck coming up from behind them. Marco groaned in irritation, for he knew how it was.

"Ladies and gentlemen, moving up from behind us you'll notice the incredible barf-mobile. Crap!" the freckled brunette yelled the last part when the pale blue truck zoomed from behind them. Armin and Eren yelled at the pale blue truck to come on and get closer.

"Hi, boys, Goin' my way?" Thomas Wagner said as he speeds up his engine to be side by side with the cobalt blue car.

"You lonely tonight?" Eren laughed when he leaned out the car window. Thomas reeved his engine to try and intimidate Marco and this only made the normally angelic like boy pissed as Hell. In a playful manner of course.

"You want a race, Tommy, you got a race!" Marco yelled at the crop cut blond.

"What, that piece of junk?" Thomas yelled back at the freckled boy.

Marco switched his gears and floored the gas pedal to go faster, and soon he and Thomas were in a grudge match to see whose car was going faster.

"Come on, Marco! Step on it!" Bertolt held at the brunette.

"I am steppin' on it!" he exclaimed at the blackette.

At some point, Thomas had gotten in front of the four boys, but then opened the lane back up for them. He lessened his speed so he was talking straight at Marco, "Come on!" he yelled, "No guts, huh?"

"Marco had his eyes focused on the road when he yelled, "In the back of us, buddy!"

"Take this, Armin." Eren took off his school jacket and tossed it to the blond. He heard the blond yell out a 'Hey!', but he wasn't listening.

"Come on, you got this Marco!" Bertolt exclaimed to the freckled brunette.

"You chicken!" Thomas taunted Marco. "Come on, I can take you all on, boy."

Eren started to lean out the window, "Hey, come on! Come on, Thomas!"

Thomas laughed and slowed down to where his passenger seat window was rolled down, and in front of Eren when the sandy brunette motioned with his finger for the cropped blond to come closer.

"What are you doing, Eren?" Bertolt exclaimed.

"Marco, slow down, okay, please?" Armin yelled worriedly as he watched Eren leaning too far out of the car window.

"Throw it, honey. Throw it." Thomas encouraged the sandy brunette.

"Are you ready?" Eren asked as he tossed his school jacket into the truck. Thomas caught it with his hand with the other still on the wheel. The truck was inching closer to Marco's car as Eren tried to make a grab for the side of the passenger seat door.

"Come on. I'll get closer." Thomas yelled from across the vehicles. This only encouraged Eren to try harder. A huge smile was plastered all over his face.

"Come on, you can do it, honey. Keep grabbin'!" Thomas laughed.

Eren got a hold on the passenger door and was beginning to pull himself out of Marco's car, and into Thomas's truck with a road whizzing about 70 miles an hour under him. Bertolt saw what Eren was doing and crawled out from the side window on his side and sat on the bottom half.

"Eren, will you stop it? Now!" Bertolt screamed at the sandy brunette with and irritated- yet more worried- tenor.

"Get back in the car and stop showing off!" Marco yelled at Eren from the driver's seat. "It's not funny!"

"You're going to kill yourself, Eren!" Armin exclaimed with fear at his friend who was doing something that should never be attempted during one's youth, unless they want to be handicapped for the rest of their life.

Marco, Bertolt, and Armin kept on screaming at Eren to get his butt back in the car, but to no avail. The only part of Eren that was left in the car was his lower legs and feet. The rest of the dark sandy brunette was out in the open road as he tried to push himself into Thomas's truck.

"Look, Thomas please be careful!" Armin yelled as he noticed Thomas getting close to the car to help Eren get in his truck.

"He's testing us!" Thomas yelled as he joked about what Eren's father, Reverend Jaeger, said in church that morning. 'He's testing us!"

Eren soon got out of the car and balanced himself to where he had a foot on passenger door of Thomas's truck and the back seat door of Marco's car.

"Eren, watch out! There's a truck!" Marco exclaimed as they saw a giant shipping truck come from over the hill they were heading for.

Eren pretended to not hear what Marco said as he balanced himself to where he was holding his arms in the air screaming in the air with joy as that shipping truck came closer to them.

"Eren, get in the car now!" Armin yelled to his best friend as the truck got closer and closer.

Thomas laughed as he saw the boys fretting over Eren like little girls and how Eren was enjoying himself. His smile quickly faded when he saw the truck right in front of him coming his way.

"Oh shit! Get in the truck, Eren." He yelled at the sandy brunette.

"Get in the car!" the boys screamed at Eren.

"Be careful!" Armin yelled.

"Get in the truck, goddamn it!" Thomas exclaimed at Eren as the sandy brunette continued to stand on the car and truck with his arms raised in the air, screaming.

The big semi-truck driver saw the smaller truck in his way and immediately started honking his horn, telling it to get out of the way.

"Get in the truck!" Thomas screamed. "Come on! Get in!"

The semi-truck driver honked again and the road was soon full of worried, screaming boys, a worried, yelling boyfriend, a semi-truck driver honking his horn, and a joy filled screaming teenage boy.

Then at the last moment when it looked like Thomas's truck was going to be hit, Eren darted into the truck and Thomas swerved onto the grass as the semi-truck zoomed past them without a scratch. The truck and car skidded to stops on opposite sides of the road.

"Freckled Jesus, we should never have let him done that." Armin said as he tried to catch his breath from the fright he was just given.

Eren and Thomas sat in the truck laughing their asses off and Eren lunged at the cropped blond and smothered his cheek with kisses as Thomas drove off to the Hi-Spot.

.oO0Oo.

"So, Rivaille, have you met any of your teachers?" Reverend Jaeger asked the male ravenette.

"No sir, I haven't had the chance." He replied with manners.

"Now Reverend, they've only been here eight hours." Levi's Aunt Esme said crossly.

"Now I took care of that all last week," Aunt Esme's husband, Francis, piped in, "Registered him and everything."

Mr. Nick and his wife, Angela, and their three kids came up the door step with smiles.

"Now Carla, I made you some of those Toll House squares I promised." Angela said as one of her sons came up to hug Carla. "Esme, you taste one of these, you'll hurn your recipe."

Angela handed Aunt Esme a Toll House square while Nike went to talk to Reverend Jaeger.

"Reverend, we have a little problem," Nick began, "I heard the English teacher over at the school is planning on teaching that book."

"Slaughterhouse Five. Isn't that and awful name?" Angela exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, it's a great book." Levi said, but soon regreted it when they all looked at him like he had two heads or something.

Levi gulped and repeated, "_Slaughterhouse-Five. _Yeah, it's... it's a classic."

Nick spoke to him with disguesed disgust, "Do you read much?"

"Maybe in another town it's a classic." Angela said as she looked away from Levi with obvious disapproval.

"In any town." Levi argued back.

Nick held his daughter close and said, "Tom Sawyer is a classic."

And with that, Levi looked away ftom the group of adults, not wanting anything to do with them.

.oO0Oo.

It was dinner time at the Magnolia house and Levi was sitting at the window without any food. He really lost his appetite after his conversation with Mr. Nick and Miss Angela.

Aunt Esme was serving everyone their food with a giant grin.

"Lucy, have some more ham." Esme insisted.

"Oh no, Esme I'm fine honest." Lucy reassured her sister in law.

"Are you sure, Levi doesn't want something," Levi turned his head towards the dinner table when he heard his name called. "I can send a plate to him." Esme said with a smile.

"Oh no, I don't think so. We're both a little tired from the move." Lucy said with a tired gaze.

I think I'm going to take Levi a potato." Said Levi's little cousin, Isabel.

"Isabel sit back down, I'm sure your cousin is fine." Uncle Francis said to his daughter. "I'm sure it's the shock of moving out here from the big city." At that Levi turned his head back to where he was staring out the window again.

"But what if he's starving?" Isabel wailed.

"Isabel, you are so lame." Isabel's older brother Farlan said. Isabel hit Farlan on the arm and he did the same in turn.

"Farlan! Isabel, eat!" Their father scolded them. Isabel let a small smile rip past her lips.

Esme went up and hugged Lucy's face exclaiming, "I can't sit still! I'm so excited you're both here!"

"You sure you're not too tired, Lucy?" Francis asked his little sister.

Lucy shook her head slowly, "No. Levi did most of the driving."

"If you ask me, Levi is a total fox." Isabel said with a big grin as his mother and father gasped. Levi turned toward his family after hearing what he was called.

"Isabel." Her mother began.

"Where did you hear that?" Her father demanded. Levi listened closely at what his aunt and uncle were going to say.

Francis turned towards his sister with a serious face, "Lucy, now do you see how television and those books influence children?

.oO0Oo.

Thomas's truck pulled into a free space in the parking lot at the Hi-Spot. He honked his horn and shut his revere. Marco's car pulled up harshly into a parking space two spaces away from the truck.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Bertolt exclaimed as he practically jumped out of Marco's car. The driver and Armin following him.

"Thomas Wagner are you crazy?" Armin yelled angerly.

"You're sick!" Bertolt added.

Armin threw Eren's school jacket in the front window of Thomas's truck, "Here's your stupid jacket, Eren."

"Eren, are you out of your mind?" Marco screamed, "I can't believe that I would ever say this in my life, but, Eren... I could kill you!"

"You almost did!" Eren laughed.

"Yeah that's what you get for sniffing spray starch." Armin grumbled as he followed Marco into the diner. They wanted to make their orders quick since it was already late. Bertolt was trailing behind them.

"After he graduated they drained his brain." Bertlot said about Thomas.

Eren leaned out of the passenger seat window and called out to Marco, "Marco, you gettin' any fries?"

"If I am, then you can't have any!" Marco yelled back, still annoyed at the reckless stunt Eren pulled.

Eren rolled his eyes and called, "Bertolt! Bertolt!"

"Yes?" The blackette turned back to see what Eren wanted.

"Bring me Marco's fries." Eren smiled as he laughed a laugh full of mischief.

"Oh, sure!" Bertolt said, happy to abide by Eren's wishes.

Eren grabbed his portable CD player and stepped out of the truck. Thomas asked what he was doing and the sandy brunette simply said, "Smuggled CDs." With a giant grin on his face too.

"Hey, you be careful with that," Thomas said with tease, "Your daddy hears you playin' it, he'll bust your butt."

Eren shrugged what Thomas said with a smile and popped the CD in with ease and presses the play button. The cool night air was filled with and old 80s song, _Dancing In The Streets_.

Eren then started to move his hips to the beat the guitar's intro gave. The volume of the music was so loud even the chef in the kitchen was moving his body to the beat of the 80's hit.

Kids in the diner's arcade started to dance around along with girls putting their make up on in the restroom. Men watch was feminine looking men and women moved to the music and wolf whistles and cat calls joined the music.

Teenagers danced in the cars and swung on polls. Eren laughed when he saw Jean Kirstein dancing with Marco in the diner. The kids at the Hi-Spot were having so much fun.

Suddenly the music was turned off and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Eren turned around and froze in mid turn when he saw who turned off the CD player. Reverend Jaeger, his father.

A dead silence was brought into the air at the Hi-Spot diner until the Reverend spoke.

"Your mother didn't think you had any money with you." Grisha Jaeger walked towards his son pulling out a crisp twenty dollar bill. Eren loojed up worriedly at his father as he took the dollar out of his hand. After that the Reverend walked right past his son without another word.

* * *

**No ending song. This is Footloose we are talking about. The music is in the story. But yeah enjoy the cliff hanger I gave you. Not all the characters will sound completely in character, but I'm going to try guys. Um yeah. Please enjoy this chapter. Cuz I know I did. I finished the last half on my phone. Can you believe that. Anyway I hope to have chapter two of this story and TToPC done soon.**

**And in the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES! **

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	2. New Friends and the Outragious Law

**I want to get chapter 2 done as quick as I can so wish me luck. I already have 6 favs and 5 follows! This is the best day ever! So yeah, let's do this, guys. Also these chapters may get really long… Or at least long for my standards. **

**But this is going to be just like a movie, so the very LAST chapter is going to be like ending credits to a movie. Which characters played who, what music was used, and acknowledgements to reviewers. I love you all!**

**Let's get going!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Metal Health (Bang Your Head) – Quiet Riot_

_Well I'm an  
Axegrinder, piledriver  
Mother says that  
I never, never mind her  
Got no brains I'm insane  
The teacher says that  
I'm one big __pain_

_I'm like a laser_  
_6-streamin' razor_  
_I got a mouth like_  
_An alligator_  
_I want it louder_  
_More power_  
_I'm gonna rock ya_  
_'Till it strikes the hour_

_Bang your head_  
_Metal Health'll drive you mad_  
_Band your head_  
_Metal Health'll drive you mad_  
_Alright!_

* * *

Levi looked at himself in the mirror, looking to see if he looked presentable for school that day. His attire was nothing but his best pair of jeans, which had a slight rip at the knee, a pale blue button down shirt, worn white convers, and a loose thin black tie around his neck. He ruffled his hair a bit so it showed his natural part at the bangs.

"Levi?" the blue ravenette heard his mom call his name.

"Yeah, mom?" he said while fixing his tie, making sure that it hung nice and loose around his neck.

Lucy come into the bathroom dressed nicely with a resume in her hand so she could go out looking for jobs, "You about ready to go?"

Levi turned to his mom with his hands in his pocket, but looked back over to the mirror when she asked, "You gonna wear that tie?"

"Yeah." Was his reply as he looked himself over.

"Well, Darling, you might want to dress down for now, right?" Levi stiffened when his mom said his way-too-cheesy-nickname.

"Why? I like the tie." He calmly said back. He heard his mother chuckled softly at his reply and looked at him with a smile.

"Alright, in September, when you go off to college, you can dress like David Bowie. Okay, Darling?" Lucy said as she left the bathroom. Levi laughed a bit.

"Mom, I'm not five anymore. Stop calling me "Darling"." Levi turned to leave the bathroom and said, "Come on, Ma. Let's go."

.oO0Oo.

Levi drove into the school parking lot in his yellow four-door sedan. The song _Mental Health (Bang Your Head) _by Quiet Riot's chorus was blaring out into the air as he drove around looking for a place to park.

He noticed teenagers look his way, but even though he was confused he didn't care. He grabbed his books and binder and left the car, locking it of course. Kids walked by him and looked at him as if he was a pig in a horse field. Levi brushed it off as they were only looking at him because he was the new kid.

When his was in the building, he looked around in the hallways for his home room.

"Why don't you comb your hair?" a deep voice said as a tall buff man passed him. Levi looked back to see if the teenager was talking to him, but due to him doing that and not looking where he was walking, he harshly bumped into another male.

"Shit, mister, where are you goin'?" Levi looked up slightly to meet sky blue eyes. The man he bumped into had nicely cut blond hair with a small under shave. He wore a red and black plaid button down shirt with worn dark jeans and brown boots. A dream catcher necklace was hanging around his neck and on top of his head was a pale beige- almost white- cowboy hat.

"I'm sorry-" Levi tried to get out, but the blond with the cowboy hat interrupted him mid-sentence.

"Son of a bitch, you're supposed to look." He spat, obviously this blond had a temper.

"Sorry…" Levi muttered. He saw the other blond from earlier come up to them. Levi thought that what the blond said earlier was to the other male in the hat, and that was why he was wearing it. Levi turned away from the two and tried to walk away, but a 'Hey!' and a pull on his arm made him turn around.

"Where'd you learn how to drive, anyway? You're supposed to stay on the right side." The blond in the hat said as he looked Levi in the eyes.

Levi looked around and took a deep breath. He really didn't want any trouble today, but he really wanted to mess with the guy.

"Hey, I like that hat, man," the blue ravenette began, "Do they sell men's clothes where you got that?"

There was a brief pause for them. Neither boy spoke, even when the taller blond said, "Erwin, come on."

The blond in the cowboy hat, Erwin, started to laugh a little. He put on a warm smile and looked at Levi, "What's your name?"

"Levi."

Erwin stuck out his hand out to shake Levi's hand, "Name's Erwin. Smith."

Levi took Erwin's hand and shook it with a small smile, "Good to meet ya." He heard Erwin say.

"How ya doin'?" he replied to the blond.

Erwin held a book he was holding to his side tightly as he said, "Alright. I'll see you around, Levi."

"Alright." Levi nodded shortly as he watched Erwin walk with the taller blond. Said blond smacked the Erwin on the back then hanged an arm loosely on his shoulder.

"Erwin, I swear, one of these days…" was all the blue ravenette heard before the two blonds became out of ear shot as they walked down the hallway to their homeroom.

Levi turned and opened a door that lead to the hallway his homeroom was at and entered. As he walked down the hallway, he heard a small, cheery voice to his right.

"Hey, that tie is fabulous!"

Levi turned to see the sandy brunette, Eren, and the shoulder length blond hair of Armin as they passed him in the hallway.

"I mean it," Armin continued as he and Eren continued to walk past the blue ravenette, "It's fabulous. Don't let anyone tell you any different."

Eren and Armin heard no response, and Eren really didn't want to hear one as they continued to walk down to their class. Although the stopped and turned when they heard…

"Eren."

The sandy brunette and the blond turned to see it was Levi who called Eren's name. Eren looked at the ravenette and Levi looked at him in turn. They didn't say anything until Levi spoke, "It's Eren, right?"

Eren nodded his head, obviously impressed that the blue raven haired male remembered his name, "Very good."

And with that, Eren and Armin turned around and resumed their walk to their class. Eren went to ruffle the hair in the back of his head while Armin raised his arms up in the air and jumped.

"Boy, you are on!"

Armin turned his head to look back and saw Levi still staring back at them. More specifically, staring back at Eren.

.oO0Oo.

"Stohess, wow, man." Erwin said to Levi as they were getting their lunch in the cafeteria, "Must be wild, like the Naked City."

Levi nodded his head as he went to the main course area of the serving area, "Fish, please." He said to the old lunch lady.

Erwin asked for fish to and said the blue ravenette, "I'll tell ya man, you're gonna bounce off the goddamn walls here."

As they moved further down the line, Erwin asked Levi some more questions about Levi's old home city, "So what do you do there?"

"I don't know. Same thing you do here." Levi said back to the blond, "What do you do here?"

Erwin made the hand movement of 'jerking off' as he said, "Lot of this."

Levi nodded his head as they left the line and went to find a table to go and eat at, "Yeah, that to."

"Man, I'll tell you, there was this place called the Blue Heaven." The ravenette began. "It was great. Had to steal IDs to get in, but it was incredible."

The two teens had finally found a table and sat down, Erwin listening intently at what Levi was saying.

"It was like this huge underground circus, you know?" Levi said and Erwin nodded his understanding.

"Hot pink neon climbin' up the wall. And astral music. And millions of girls, like from the university mostly."

"If we could get one to dance, just one, then that was it. We'd get out on the floor and we'd really start to smoke. We'd start cuttin' in, and these girls would stop." Levi paused and looked at Erwin to see him listening very closely.

"And they'd look." Levi began.

"They'd look how?" Erwin asked, mystified at what the ravenette was telling him.

"You know," Levi started, "They'd start to warm up a little. Right?"

Erwin nodded in understanding, "Pretty soon, they'd start buying us beers." Levi said.

"Oh wait, they're buying you guys beers?" Erwin exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah," Levi said.

"Ah, shit, man." Erwin said impressed as he leaned back into his chair.

"Wait. There was this one. This one was the best." The ravenette said getting lost in the memory, "Ginger. Now, Erwin, listen. We started dancing right? _Slow dancing_, like we were stuck to each other."

The blond nodded in understanding, "Eventually it's getting obvious to me that she wants to do more than dance. Right? So we left the place."

"On the way to the car, she's already got her tongue in my ear." Erwin leaned in closely listening to Levi.

"We get to the car. She says we can't go back to her place 'cause of her roommate, right? But she says, "Hey, that's no problem." She's got seats in the car that reclines back. _All_ the way back." Levi emphasizes the last sentence. "If you know what I'm saying."

"All the way?" Erwin asked.

"Would I shit you, Erwin? Right?" Levi says as he and Erwin laugh a bit.

"She's ripping my shirt open. She's clawing my chest. She's biting my neck, and I'm trying to get over the stick shift 'cause we're goin' like a freight train now."

Erwin's eyes widen at what the raven haired man was saying, "All of a sudden, she starts screaming at the top of her lungs "Oh, God! Oh, God! Don't stop! Make Ginger pop!"

"Oh, shit really?" Erwin asked.

"No…" Levi said seriously. "Don't you ever tell made up stories like these here?" Erwin shook his head as a no.

Levi sighed disappointed, but it quickly his frown turned into a dreamy smile, "But we did dance. We danced our asses off."

Erwin smiled as he saw the happy look on his friend with such a content look on his face.

"Erwin!" Levi recognized Armin's voice from behind his he turned and saw the small blond and a freckled brunette come up to their table with shock written all over their faces.

"Erwin, how could you let our new student this food?" Armin asked the other blond.

"Hey, my name's Marco, and don't eat this." The freckled brunette said to Levi as he took the ravenette's tray of food.

Armin and Marco backed away with Erwin and Levi's food trays in their hands, Armin saying, "We have some delicious _homemade_ food over here."

"Come on over, fellas." Marco said as he turned to go over to their own table.

"It's so good. Come on guys." Armin pleaded.

Suddenly Levi saw the tall blackette boy, he guessed was Bertolt, from yesterday swinging a chicken leg at the ravenette and the blond, "Hi."

"Oh, chicken!" Armin said as he noticed Bertolt from behind him.

"Come, come on. Good boys." Armin and Bertolt said together as they called the two males over to their table like dogs.

Levi looked back over at Erwin with a knowing look and Erwin simply said, "Go over and let them fawn over you, I'm okay."

Levi got up and went to Bertolt and Armin, only to turn around with them and call Erwin to come over to them.

"Come on, Erwin. The food will be good. I can tell." The ravenette said with a smile waving his hands to himself as a gesture for his blond friend to get up and eat with him.

Bertolt went behind Armin and draped his arms over the small blond's shoulders, "Come on Erwin. Don't you want to sit near this little cutie?"

"Yeah, come on Erwin. Do it for me." Armin looked with puppy eyes through long lashes at the taller blond. Immediately Erwin got up and followed the three boys to their table.

"You won't get any of it here." Erwin suddenly said the Levi with a solemn look as they approached Armin's table.

"Get any of what?" the ravenette asked.

"Dancing. There's no dancing here, Levi." Erwin replied.

"That's right." Armin said as he sat down. Marco and Bertolt were already eating, and Levi saw the other tall blond from earlier seating awfully close to the blackette.

"Well, why's that?" Levi said as he and Erwin sat down. And Levi noticed that Erwin got what he was promised and was sitting right next to cute, little Armin.

"It's illegal." Erwin simply said. All the others at the tabled nodded their heads slowly in agreement.

"Jump back!" Levi exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's true." The other tall blond who was sitting near Bertolt, said.

"Has been for about five or six years." Erwin said sadly as he looks at Armin.

"Why?"

Armin patted Erwin on the shoulder saying, "Go ahead, and tell him."

Erwin nodded and turned to look at his raven haired friend, "It all started when these kids got killed in a car wreck. Whole town went bananas, blaming it on the music and the liquor and the dancing."

Levi looked around the table to see if what Erwin was saying was true, and all the boys at the table nodded.

"Now they're all just convinced it's all a sin." Erwin said.

"Who's convinced?" the ravenette asked.

"Reiner, tell him." Bertolt said to the tall blond sitting next to him.

The tall blond, Reiner, nodded saying to Levi, "The whole damn town."

Levi looked shocked beyond belief at what he just heard, the thought swarming through his head made him go crazy.

.oO0Oo.

After school Erwin and Levi went to the gas station to gas up the ravenette's car. As Levi was filling up the gas tank he looked over his shoulder to see Erwin eating some of their Snicker bars.

"You really can't dance here, man?" he asked the blond. "I can't believe that."

"It's true." Erwin insisted. He got ready to move when he saw Levi put the gas pumper into its slot.

"This isn't the only place either. You'd be surprised. Places upstate you can't dance." The blond said as he saw Levi walk to the other side of the car and go to the driver's seat. "Places in Kansas and Arkansas. All over the place. My cousin, Hanji, lives in Montana, and ya can't dance where she lives either."

Levi opened the driver's door as Erwin opened the door to the passenger's seat as he asked, "Yeah? She ever get busted for bopping?"

"Don't know, I never asked her." Erwin said.

Erwin watched silently as he put on his seat belt as Levi open a cabinet over his head and pulled out one of hundreds of CDs. He watched as the ravenette put one into his CD player.

"You rich?" the question caught Levi buy surprise.

"No. Why?"

"'Cause I don't think I ever bought a CD before." Erwin said sheepishly.

Levi looked at his blond friend with slightly widened eyes, "Get serious! This place is too weird." He said as he turned on his car and the song _Mental Health_ played in the car.

"Don't you ever listen to the radio or have an iPod or something?" the ravenette asked Erwin.

"No. We have a radio and a TV at home, but the all of the music channels are blocked and the radio is never on."

As the two drove down the road, Levi asked Erwin, "Do you like Imagine Dragons?"

"Why would I imagine about dragons?" the blond looked at the raven haired teen, confused.

"No, they're a music group, Erwin." Levi said.

Erwin still looked confused, "What do they call themselves?"

"Oh no. Here, let's try an old band. What about the Police?"

"What about 'em?"

"Have you heard them?"

"No, but I seen 'em."

"In concert?"

"No, behind you." Erwin was with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What?" Levi looked in his rearview mirror to see a cop car right behind and then the car let off its sirens. "Oh, shit!"

Levi slowed down his car and hit the brakes. When he waited patiently for the cops to come over and tell him what the problem was.

Two police officers got out from their vehicle and walked over towards them. One of them saying, "Step out of the car."

Levi leaned out of his window looking at one of the cops, "Could you please tell me them problem is, sir?"

"Just step out of the car please."

Levi groaned as he and Erwin got out of his sedan.

"Hey, Nile, these plates are Illinois State." One cop said to the other and the both chuckled.

"So?" Levi muttered.

"So you got a license, kid?" the cop named Nile, asked the ravenette.

Levi reached into his pocket to grab his wallet which held his driver's license. He didn't even notice the other cop taking out his CD and tossing it to Officer Nile.

"Hey, Nile catch." The cop threw the CD to the other officer, and Nile caught it without a problem.

Levi saw that Nile had the tape and went to grab it, but Nile pulled it back from his reach, "Hey, I just bought that."

"Hey, hey, playing it kinda loud, weren't ya?" Nile asked as he shoved the CD into his front pocket.

"Is there a law against loud music?" the ravenette asked sarcastically.

'Nile thumped the raven haired teen on the side of the head, "You better watch that attitude, boy! This way I don't have to take you in."

.oO0Oo.

"One hundred and twenty-five dollars. They wouldn't even let me off with a warning." Levi said to his uncle at the dinner table.

"You can't talk to our police the way you talk to big city police." Uncle Francis said to his teenage nephew.

"But I wasn't doing anything." Levi said back.

"Sure you weren't, Levi." Farlan said while rolling his eyes.

Aunt Esme looked at her son with a stern expression, "Farlan, hush."

"Levi, there was this bunch of kids that snuck over the state line, Esme said as she looked over to her nephew, "to see some rock 'n' roll group, and they were stopped on their way back into town by the police."

"They were on church and school probation for weeks!" Francis finished for his wife, "So you better watch your step here, young man."

.oO0Oo.

Eren was going his homework quietly as he heard his father working in his study. The sandy brunette's head was filled with yesterday night at the Hi-Spot. He turned around and sucked in a deep breath and sucked in a deep breath.

"Daddy?" he heard his father grunt as if saying "What is it?"

"I'm sorry about the other night at the drive-in, I mean about the music." Eren said as his father looked at him.

Grisha Jaeger nodded his head slightly, "Well, I was surprised." And then he went back to typing on his computer.

Eren looked at him, "Daddy?" he said again.

Grisha looked back at him with sharp eyes, "Yes."

"I don't know what came over me." Eren said to his father.

Grisha sighed and said, "You know that I can't always be with you, Eren. I can't always look out for you."

Eren looked at his father from the desk he was sitting at with a small frown on his face. The sandy brunette then stood up and walked to where his father was working.

"What's the music you're playing called?" Eren asked.

Grisha turned to look at his CD player that was playing an old classical piece. He turned back to his work while saying, "Oh, it's—I think it's Haydn. Chamber pieces."

"And that kind of music's okay, daddy?" the sandy brunette asked his father.

Grisha looked at his son and replied, "Yes Eren. It's uplifting. It doesn't confuse people's minds and bodies." He then resumed looking and doing his work.

Eren nodded his head and slowly turned away from his father, only to turn back, "I don't—" Eren froze and stopped what he was going to say. The thought of telling his father what he thought was always out of the question.

"What is it, Eren?" Grisha asked his son when he trailed off. The older man did not look up from his work when he asked his son the question.

"I see." Eren said, thinking it would be better to just agree and act like he understood what his father was doing, rather than arguing about it.

Eren walked out of his father's study to grab his homework and his binder and books to go off to his room. Grisha still looking at his computer screen told Eren, "Eren, please tell your mother to go on to bed. I still have a lot of work."

"Yeah, daddy. I will." Eren replied.

The sandy brunette walked up to his father again, "Daddy?" he hoped his father would look up from the computer and look at him.

His father didn't. Grisha still looked at his work when he said, "What is it now, Eren?"

Eren sighed sadly and said to his father, "Good night."

When Eren left the study, Grisha looked up to find his son gone. He sighed looking back at his computer to continue his work.

"Good night, son."

* * *

**Damn the last part, I made Grisha an uncaring father. That kind of depresses me. Oh well. Again, no ending songs. It's all in the story. **

**This chapter wasn't as long as I hoped it to be, but who the fuck cares. I'm proud with how this turned out. And I got it done in only a day! If I keep this up, I might get chapter 3 done tomorrow! Hallelujah! **

**I AM FABU AS FUCK!**

**And in the dear words of the great Puck Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATIFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time, auf wiedersehen meine leiblings~ **


	3. Thomas W v Levi

**I can't believe I just got two chapters done in one day! So proud, but anyway, let's get started.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Holding Out For A Hero/I Need A Hero – Bonnie Tyler_

_Where have all the __good__ men gone  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?_

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero  
I'm holding on for a hero 'til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than

_life__ (larger than life)_

* * *

The school bell ran as the kids were left out of class. Eren and two other boys ran out of the building laughing. Eren squealed when he saw his boyfriend, Thomas pulled up in his pale blue truck with a grin.

"Hey, Tommy, grab my books, okay." Eren said as he tossed his bag into Thomas's driver's window. The other two boys hopped into the back off the truck as Thomas opened the front door to let Eren crawl over him to get into the passenger's seat.

"How ya doing, Tommy? I mean what a day-" Eren was cut off when a horn honked and Thomas quickly put on his brakes. A yellow sedan stopped before backing up in front of the truck completely.

It was Levi and Erwin in the front seats of the car. The ravenette looked behind him to see who it was and looked back at his car to try and get out of the trucks way.

Thomas looked the raven head with curious look and asked, "Hey, you the new kid?"

Levi looked out the driver's window to smile at Thomas's way and nod his head as a 'yes'.

Apparently this answer did not suit Thomas, "Hey, I'm talking to you! Where'd your tie go?" the cropped blond asked Levi as he noticed that the raven haired teen wasn't wearing his usual thin black tie.

Levi looked back at Thomas and only smiled and looked back at his steering wheel so he could get back to driving.

Thomas 'tsk'ed and rolled his eyes as he said to Levi to mock him, "I thought only pansies wore neckties."

Levi looked back at Thomas with a not so impressed and said, "Oh, yeah? See that? I thought only assholes used the word pansy." And with that the ravenette pushed on the gas pedal and drove off without another word.

Eren laughed at what Levi said. Still chuckling he said, "Ohhh, he got you on that one, Tommy!"

"Shut up!" Thomas yelled at Eren, "Son of a bitch is gonna pay for that!"

.oO0Oo.

The yellow sedan drove along the Oklahoma road as Levi played his music.

"Either you got jumbo coconut balls, or you're really pretty stupid." Erwin said to the ravenette. Levi scoffed in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, who is that douche bag?" the raven head asked.

Erwin put a hand through his hair as he said, "Oh he's a little weasel, but you gotta watch your back."

.oO0Oo.

Levi was talking to the manager at Lehi Roller Mills about getting a job. Dot Pixis asked about his working experience and soon the conversation turned into asking what the young raven head could work.

"Can you operate a palette jack?"

"Uh-uh."

"How 'bout a bag closer?"

"Uh-uh."

Where are you from, Ackerman?" the manager suddenly asked.

Levi replied with, "Stohess, Illinois, sir."

Manager Pixis sighed and asked, "You're not stupid are you?"

Levi sucked his teeth in irritation and walked faster to catch up with the old man, "Hey, are you trying to piss me off?"

Pixis turned to the ravenette and put his hands on his waist, "Well, boy, a lot of folks are gonna give you problems right off because, you see, you're an out sider. You're dangerous to them and they're gonna worry about you."

"Though I say, "Screw 'em."." Pixis said with a hearty laugh. "And this is only one little corner of the world."

Levi felt a small smile cross his face when he heard that, "Start Thursday?" he asked as the manager walked away from him.

Pixis turned around and rest an arm on the door frame, "Sounds okay."

.oO0Oo.

True to their words, Levi started his job that Thursday. Levi grunted as he lifted up one of the bags filled with pounds of wheat and barley and set it onto the stack of other bags he hauled away from the conveyer belt. He then tossed the bag on the stack and patted it down so the milled wheat and barley didn't clot up in the bag.

After he got that bag done, he did the same to another bag that popped his way. When he set it on the stack he was interrupted by the red boot that was placed on the wheat bag.

The ravenette slowly looked up from the red boot to the long slim legs in skinny jeans up to a coral tank top then a beige western fringed jacket to the face that belonged to Eren Jaeger.

Levi stood up from his crouched position and looked at the sandy brunette, "Oh, hi. _Eren_." He made sure to draw out the first 'E' in the sandy brunette's name.

"Thomas Wagner wants to see you." Eren said with a serious look. "Meet him on the back of his daddy's field tomorrow."

Levi was grabbing another bag, listening to what Eren was saying, "5:30." He heard the sandy brunette say. He placed the bag on the stack after Eren moved his foot out of the way.

"Oh, what happens at 5:30?" the ravenette asked. Eren leaned a little closer to Levi's face with a frown.

"You'll have to show up to find out."

"And if I don't?"

"Then people will know that you're scared." Eren sneered at the raven haired male. The brunette placed his hands on his hips and looked at Levi, waiting for a response. When there was none, he continued, "Anyway, Thomas will find you."

Levi couldn't hear his co-workers yelling at him asking what the holdup was as he saw Eren turn and walk away. Quick as lightning Levi jumped over the stack of wheat and barley bags, "Hey, yo!" he called.

The sandy brunette turned back at Levi, "How come he sent you?" the ravenette asked.

"I volunteered." And with that Eren whipped back around and walked out of the Mill.

Levi just kept on smiling as he watched the preacher's son walking away, even when one of his co-workers yelled, "Ackerman, where the Hell are you?"

Levi walked backwards to his station and asked- still smiling, "You know him?"

.oO0Oo.

"So he tells me," Levi grunted as he grabbed onto the gym bar and hoisted himself as he practiced his old flips, "That I pissed Thomas off, right?" he said to Erwin.

"So he wants to see me. Then he just walks away." The ravenette grunted as he swung and flipped himself over the pole for a few times.

Erwin looked up at Levi with expectance, "Thomas just figured you were gonna chicken and never-" Erwin cut off as the raven haired male flung from the pole and rolled onto the ground, "Impressive." Erwin commented.

"No. Kinda out of it," Levi said with a sigh. He got up and walked to his blond friend and rubbed some powder over his hands, "Had to go to work last year."

"Well you can still move it." Erwin said.

Levi chuckled and put his hands together as he spun in a quick circle. Erwin moved back from him a little with a laugh saying, "Oh man, you better watch that. Eren's gonna tell his pop and you're gonna burn."

The ravenette went back to grab the bars as he talked to Erwin, "So, what's his story? Is he really tough of what?"

"Nah, he's just trying to make people forget that he's a preacher's kid."

"That why he hangs out with Thomas?"

"Maybe." Was Erwin's response. "People think he's a Hell-raiser."

Levi flipped on the bar and the let go to land on his feet, "Is he?"

Erwin shrugged his shoulders with a laugh, "I wouldn't know, but I think that he's been kissed a lot."

.oO0Oo.

Eren rolled off of Thomas and put his shirt back over his head. He crawled towards the edge of the blanket they placed over the forest ground and reached over the log nearby to grab his shoes. Poor Eren didn't even notice Thomas light a stick match and put on his ankle.

"Ouch, damn it Tommy!" he said as he swatted the match a way and blew it out, "You'd never guess your daddy's a fire chief."

"You'd never guess your daddy's a minister. Red boots." Thomas chuckled as he watch Eren put his red cowboy boots on. The blond teen's bare chest as warm from the sun's rays and his pants rode low on his hips and his belt wasn't even buckled. It was obvious that the two boys had been "Fooling Around".

Eren sat on the log as he got the first boot on his foot, "My daddy hates me wearing these boots."

"And you love that, don't ya?" Thomas laughed as he pulled Eren off the log and onto his bare chest. The scuffled around a bit till Eren was left straddling the blond's waist as he put on his other red boot.

"Thomas, what are you gonna do when I go away to college?" the sandy brunette asked his boyfriend.

Thomas looked at Eren with a confused look, "Why on Earth would you want to go off to college, honey?"

"Just 'cause," Eren began as he stuffed his skinny jeans over the red boot, "I'm cut out for more than this small town."

Thomas leaned up and hugged the sandy brunette, "But, Eren, you're as small town as they come." With that he pecked Eren on the neck and another peck was to the brunette's collar bone.

Eren and Thomas looked at each other. Thomas with a small smile and Eren with a frown. The sandy brunette the pushed away from the cropped blond and got up. Thomas looked confused as he saw the brunette, not as obviously, but quickly stomp away from his boyfriend. Pissed as Hell.

.oO0Oo.

Levi looked at Reiner with a shocked look on his face. It was 5:30 and he and his group of friends were all at Thomas Wagner's field. They were all standing near a big green tractor with Reiner sitting in the tractor's seat.

"A chicken race with tractors? What are we in, the 80's?" the ravenette said out loud. "How hard could it be."

Erwin patted his raven haired friend on the back, "Don't worry about it, man. Just like driving a car. It's easy."

"Just like driving a sports car," the blond in the cowboy hat corrected himself, "Nothing could be simpler."

Levi and Erwin climbed up opposite sides of the tractor next to the taller blond, Reiner.

"Oh, Hell, Levi," Reiner began as he sat in the tractor seat, "Just remember to stay calm and everything will be alright."

"Calm," the ravenette scoffs at the taller blond, ""Calm," he says. I've never driven a tractor before, Reiner, how the Hell do I stay calm?"

Reiner laughed and said, "Just like Erwin said, it's easy. Look, this is your clutch, your gas, your brake." The short cut blond said pointing that the various levers and pedals to the raven haired male.

"Listen Levi, you start off, you just shift it into high. And don't worry about your one, two, three, and four. Just put it into third." Reiner told Levi as he saw the teen nod his head in understanding. "One you get it going, slam it into fourth."

"Uh-huh." The ravenette said.

Reiner finally pointed to two levers near the gas pedal, "That's your emergency brake. These operate your bucket."

Over on the other side, down the dirt road was Thomas his crew and Eren. The blond and the sandy brunette sat on the red tractor; Thomas had a cigarette in hand, "I'll bet he's scared shitless, and he turns out in ten seconds."

The boys laughed and the blond almost doubled over, feeling a little dizzy. "Whoa." Eren said as he caught his lover before he fell off the tractor.

"Hey, Thomas, you sure you're up for this?" Eren asked the crop cut blond.

Thomas blew out a puff from his cigarette with a huff as he looked at Eren annoyed, "Whose side are you on anyway, honey?"

"You had a lot to smoke." Eren said with a frown.

"Boy, don't tell me I had enough to smoke."

"I didn't say you had enough to smoke, I said you had _a lot_ to smoke." Eren said looking at Thomas with wide eyes.

Thomas growled angrily, "Well don't tell me that either!"

Eren sighed and looked down, but looked up when he felt Thomas put his hat on the brunette's head, "Why don't you go tell dog-face we're ready to!"

"Yeah!" Thomas's friends all hollered with glee at getting ready to see their friend kick the newbie's ass.

Eren looked back at the red tractor as he walked out into the horse field as he got to the middle area of the road the two tractors would race on.

"Just remember he's chicken shit," Levi looked up from Reiner and Erwin to see Armin standing next to him with a big grin on his face, "Just hang in there, Levi. You'll be great!"

"Just hope to God Thomas pulls out." Reiner said worriedly.

Erwin agreed with the tall blond as the both hopped off the tractor, "Yeah, I don't want to split his face open."

Levi sat in the tractor seat as he heard his friends al cheer for him to kick Thomas's ass in the race.

"Cool it, Tarzan!" Armin yelled at the ravenette.

"Give him Hell, Levi." Marco shouted at him.

"Get him, Levi." Bertolt cheered.

"Come on, Levi." Erwin called out, 'We're all here with you!"

Levi sighed exasperated as he looked down at the tractor's steering wheel with a frown, "How the living Hell did I get myself into this?"

The raven haired male turned to look over his shoulder, "Hey, Reiner! Reiner, come here."

The tall, buff blond jogged his way back to the tractor with a serious look, "What's up?"

"Has anyone ever, I don't know, _died_ doing this?"

Reiner looked around and leaned in closer to the ravenette, "Only once, but don't worry, that person was drunk… I think." The tall blond man said with a reassuring smile on his face, before he jogged back to Bertolt and the others.

Levi turned back around until he heard someone calling his name, "Hey, Levi! Hey, sport!"

The raven haired teen looked to his left to see Eren standing in the horse field with a cowboy hat on.

"When this hat flies in the air," Eren shouted to the male, pointing to the hat on his head, "You better have your butt in gear!"

Levi put his hands on the tractor wheel, getting ready for the absolute worst as his friends kept on cheering for him.

Thomas was everything, but cocky as he pressed the play button on his CD player and then Bonnie Tyler's _Holding Out For A Hero_ blasted into the air. Both teens started up their tractors' engines as they stared at each other from their distances.

Eren kept on looking back and forth at both of the males trying to see who he could catch off guard when he starts the race. He looked back from his lover Thomas to the ravenette only to be caught with Levi's gaze.

The two teens stared at each other as if no one was there except for them. Levi started to feel himself drown in Eren's ocean colored eyes. And the sandy brunette couldn't help himself, but be attracted to Levi's hard silvery gaze. Suddenly with a jolt Eren broke his eyes away from the raven haired teen as he reached for his hat and tossed it up into the air with a shout.

Then the match was one, Levi shook out of his day dreamed state and pressed the gas pedal on the tractor and then he and Thomas were off. The two tractors heading toward one another with heated determination. Both male's friends cheered for them to beat the other as the two teenagers riding the tractors drove towards each other.

Levi kept looking at the levers and pedals trying to remember what Reiner had said what each of them were for as he tried to maintain the steering wheel.

"Come one, let's see what you're made of, Ackerman!" Thomas taunted the ravenette. "Come on, sucker!"

"Come on, Tommy," Eren screamed at his boyfriend, "Move it!"

Levi kept on trying to control the tractor when he accidentally moved the lever that made the claw of the tractor move upwards.

"Oh, you want to go up, huh?" Thomas said as he smirked it the clumsiness of the raven male. The moved moved his own lever that made the his tractor claw raise up, "There you go!"

Levi pulled the lever again making the claw go back down. He started to get closer as he noticed that the two tractors were driving awfully close towards each other.

"Oh, you wanna go down." Thomas yelled at the ravenette while laughing. The cropped blond pulled his lever that made his claw retract downwards.

Over where Levi's friends resided, Bertolt was holding on to Reiner while the tall blond was yelling, "Come on! Kick his ass, Levi!"

Levi's eyes widened when he saw that if he didn't get out of the way, the tractors were going to crash. He made an attempt to jump off the tractor, but something held him back down.

Eren laughed at Levi when he saw the ravenette's jump attempt, "Yeah, that's right! Jump you chicken!"

"Sit down, Levi!" Erwin screamed, "Jumping off is just what he wants!"

Levi made two more attempts to jump off, but still something pulled him back down into his seat. Thomas saw that Levi wasn't jumping off and he started to get worried about the tractors crashing himself.

Levi looked down to where he thought was keeping him from jumping off. His shoe lace as caught on the the emergency brake. He tried to get his foot uncaught, but to no avail. He was stuck. And he was going ti have to either crash with Thomas or the blond was going to have to jump..

"What are you doing," Thomas shouted at the ravenette. "Are you trying to kill me! You stupid idiot!"

The two tractors were closing in on one another now. The two males obviously were not getting off any time soon. Soon Levi heard his friends yelling at him to jump off the tractor as well.

"Get off!" Reiner shouted.

"Turn out!" He heard Marco scream.

Finally at the last moment, Thomas jumped off of his tractor and into the river by the road yelling, "Oh, shit!"

Levi's friends all cheered for him on winning the race. Eren ran to go and help his lover that jumped into the river along with Thomas's crew. And Levi finally got his shoelace untangled from the emergency brake.

Erwin and Armin jumped on Levi's tractor and bear hugged the ravenette as the others were running up to their winner friend.

One of Thomas's friends tried to pull him out of the water, the now soaked blond spouting, "Help! He tried to kill me!" Then Thomas slipped and fell back into the water again.

Levi was jumping up into the air with his friends excited with himself that he won.

.oO0Oo.

Armin pushed his way past two men who were taking out the arcade games in the dinner, "Excuse me, please."

When the small blond was in the store he saw his friend at the counter and ran up to him.

"Hello, Eren!" Said sandy brunette turned to see Armin with a huge smile on his face.

Eren smirked with approval and said, "Alright, tell me."

"Okay." The blond said as Eren got his smoothie. "He has team practice every day until 4:00. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays he's at Beamis Mill till 6:00- oops!"

Armin bumped into Eren as the brunette turned around to walk to a table, "But you already knew that, right?"

"Yup."

"He hasn't dated since he's been in town. And late on Friday nights, by the light of the full moon..." Armin trailed off when they sat down at a table near the window.

"Yeah?" Eren said, trying to coax out what Armin was going to say.

Armin took in a deep breath and said, "He breaks into churchyards and bites the heads off live chickens."

Eren laughed as he wacked the small blond on the head, know that he was messing with him on the last part.

Eren sighed as he sipped his smoothie, a sad look on his face. Armin noticed this quickly.

"Come on, Eren, what is it? Thomas? I never did think he had all his dogs barking anyway." The small blond said as he tapped the sandy brunette on the shoulder.

"Besides, what is wrong with getting a little psyched over Levi? He's cute. He's from out of town. Don't tell me that doesn't curl your toes. I know you too well." Armin said with a little laugh as Eren stiffened a bit, "You want out of here so bad, you probably memorize bus schedules."

"And you don't?" Eren retorted to the blond. He turned away with a smirk on his face as he drank more of his smoothie.

* * *

**Whooo I did it I did it! Claps for me fellas!**

**Yadda yadda, in the the words, yadda yadda, Puck Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	4. Angry Dance and Levi the Troublemaker

**You know what this is… Chapter four bitches!**

**Please know that I love every single one of you, and do not believe you are female dogs… unless you are female dogs… I still love you!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

_Never – Moving Pictures_

_I feel your heart  
It's beating time with mine  
But love love love is on the line_

_He holds you down_  
_But I know you want to run_  
_You're hot hot loaded like a gun_

_Oh you feel so trapped and confused_  
_Start with nothing you've nothing to lose_

_You can NEVER never never ever hide your heart_  
_Don't you ever ever ever ever try_  
_If you don't give your heart wings you'll_  
_NEVER never never ever Fly_

* * *

Rivaille sat in the empty classroom as he sighed and closed his binder. He grabbed his books and got up from his chair. As he prepared to leave, he heard a snarky voice say, "Hey, asshole."

The ravenette looked to his left, where he saw one of Thomas's boys, Nac Tius, the teen thought. The black haired boy was standing near the door frame that leads to the hallway outside of the classroom.

"Interested in some really good shit?" the blackette said with a shit eating smirk as he walked into the classroom and sat down in the teacher's chair.

"Levi chuckled with and equal smirk as he walked towards the desk where Nac was sitting, "Nac, you sly little shit. You just made a whole sentence."

"Don't get smart-ass!" Nac retorted. He leaned back in the teacher's chair and said, "I've been watching you. I know you're not stupid." He looked up at Levi with an expectant look on his face. He fished in his pocket and took out a rolled joint. He held it in the air for the ravenette to see. "And I've got a friend here who can help you out from time to time."

Levi took a step back from the black haired teen with his hands in the air, "No thanks, man. I've got my own sources you know." Nac got up from the teacher's chair and walked toward the backing raven haired male with the joint in hand. Rivaille still continued, "I've been getting into the hog tranquilizers—"

Nac cut him off as he slipped the joint into Levi's shirt pocket, "We'll just call this a sample, and you know where you can get more."

Rivaille watched as Nac walked past him to get out of the classroom and followed him, "Nac, Nac, look I don't want your shit."

"Well, why don't I just take it?" a voice said behind the two males standing at the doorway. They turned to see the gym teacher walking towards them with a stern look on his face. As he got closer he pointed a hand at Levi, saying, "You're taking some real chances being new to this school, young man."

When the teacher reached the ravenette and tried to grab the joint. Levi moved hand holding the joint away from the teacher as he backed away from the teacher and moved out of the door way, "Look, teach, I gotta show you something. Wait okay, this is tea!"

Rivaille ran out of the class room and into the closest bathroom with the teacher and Nac still following him. As he slid into the men's room he went into the nearest stall and dropped the joint into the toilet. Just as the teacher burst into the stall; the ravenette just pushed the flush bar and the joint went down the toilet. He turned towards the teacher with a serious frown, "Would I do that with a real joint? Do you know what an ounce goes for today?"

The teacher growled with a silent rage as he walked out of the stall. He pointed a finger at Levi with deadly eyes, "I'm gonna get you. Just you wait."

As he left the bathroom and passed Nac, who was leaned on the wall near the row of sinks, he muttered, "The Reverend was right about you."

Levi looked over at Nac who just simply shrugged his shoulders innocently, and left the men's room. The ravenette groaned with a sigh and kicked the side of the stall he was in, in frustration.

.oO0Oo.

It was that afternoon in the Magnolia residence where Levi was doing his homework, when his Uncle Francis talked about the one thing he didn't need at that moment. Farlan and Isabel were at the television set with their mother, Esme, watching them. And Lucy, his mother was standing in the hallway watching her son.

"It seems that a bunch of kids was raising some Hell at Burlington Wagner's property. Tore up the fields, and turned over a tractor." Francis said as he sat on the arm chair next to the make shift desk in the living room for the ravenette. Levi tried to ignore what his uncle was saying though the words still got to him. "Today someone suggested to me there's been some trouble at the high school; I think it was drugs. You wouldn't know about that?"

Levi still kept his head down as he continued to do his homework, "No…" he said, it was barely audible.

Francis looked at Rivaille with a stern expression, "I'm sorry, what did you say? I can't hear you."

"He said, "No." Isabel said as she turned around to look at the two males.

Her mother looked at her, sharply, she said, "Isabel."

Levi took in a breath and said, "I said, "No, sir." He still tried to do his homework despite his uncle talking to him.

"You know," Francis began, "whenever we used to call your folk in Chicago, I don't think there was any trouble, was there?" He turned to look at his sister, Lucy. Levi turned to look at her too, and she just gave an emotionless expression as he looked from her brother to her son. Francis turned back to look at his nephew with a sigh, "And I don't know what to make of it. But it seems a lot of people are pointing in your direction."

"And what did they say?" the raven haired teen said as he looked up at his uncle; a serious look on his face.

Francis sighed and said, "What I've been telling you about the trouble and the drugs. And…" his uncle took a moment to pause before continuing, "You just seem to be having a lot of trouble since you moved here. And I figured—"

"You figured where there's smoke, there's fire, right?" Levi interjected as he shot his head up to look at his uncle dead in the eyes.

The older man shaked his head saying, "Usually works like that." The man put his hand on his nephew's before saying, "Look, you know I would never try to take place of your father."

Rivaille suddenly jerked away from his uncle's hand and out of his chair. He grabbed his keys and said, "Well, there's no chance of that." The ravenette walked out of the living room and out of the house towards the driveway. Farlan walked over toward the window at the front of the house and peeked through the blinds. The sound of a car engine was heard faintly as he turned to look back at his parents.

"Uh-oh," he said, "He's taking the car."

.oO0Oo.

Rivaille angrily drove into an abandoned warehouse. The dark gray light that he was given made his mood even bleaker. He screeched to a stop and banged his head on the steering wheel. A cigarette was lit in his hand as he sighed and grabbed a CD from a cabinet in his sedan. He took out the CD and slammed the cabinet shut. When he shoved the CD into the slot where the disk would go, music blasted out of his car. It was another oldies song, the Moving Pictures' _Never._

As the music played he got out of his car and leaned on his door frame. He took a swig from his beer bottle and a puff of his cigarette. He looked around and his head was flooded with the memory of the first meeting he had at the church. He remembered as stupid Reverend Jaeger ramble on about the immoral views the media played these day. He pushed himself away from his sedan and looked away with a rage filled look. He turned to the front of his car and banged on the hood before sitting and remembering the look Eren had given him when the met at the school.

He pushed away from the car's hood as he walked towards a steel wall in the warehouse. He tilted his head up as he chugged down another swig of beer. He remembered him walking down the halls on his first day at the high school; looking around to see where he was going. He remembered shitty Thomas Wagner in his stupid big ass truck with Eren at his side; laughing at him. He remembered the cop, Officer Nile, who had pulled him over and wacked the side of his head.

He wiped his mouth with his arm and looked warily at his surroundings before swiftly turning around and throwing his beer bottle across the warehouse. He heard a faint sound of glass braking as the bottle landing somewhere; yards away from him.

He walked in front of his car faintly as his legs moved to the beat of the music; swaying crazily with rhythm as his hands made the mimicking movements of holding a guitar. He quickly spun and popped his arm out as he danced. He remembered when Nac Tius showed him the fake joint in the classroom, and when he watched Eren walk away from him after he told him that Thomas had wanted to see him. The thoughts made him back up as if he was trapped and cornered. He leaned on his sedan, his hands on the front of the yellow car.

He backed away from his car as he swayed to the beat of the music blasting from his stereo. He turned and pooped and locked with the music and when the chorus hit…

He ran.

He ran throughout the warehouse dancing and jiving angrily to the song's beats and tempos and rhythms. He kicked and spun around and slid on the floor, not knowing the direction he was heading in. He let his usually masked emotions out in his dance and he ran and jived. He ran and flipped in the air from his feet with his hands to his sides; landing on his feet again and running deeper into the abandoned building.

He ran to a narrow passageway with walls mad out of loosely spaced wood. He turned and crossed his arms on his waist to take of his sweat shirt. He backed away as he let the music control his movements as he twisted up his sweat shirt in his arms and flung it away from him as he backed into the narrow passage. He leaned his back on the wooden boards on the walls and grasped the sides with his hands. He then pushed away and grabbed the other side of the wall. He jerked his arms back as if he was trying to pull the wooden boards off the wall. He let go and ran further down the passageway and then jumped down from it. He landed on his hands and feet when he reached the ground and then started running again moving from side to side with the beat of the music. He hopped and kicked in the air angrily; a stern look masked his emotionless face.

He ran towards a door in the warehouse and kicked it open. When he saw that it lead to a set of stairs he grabbed the railings and slid down the stairs. When he reached the bottom he jumped down and ran towards a beam on the platform he was running on. He grabbed a chain lying next to the beam and pulled on it to see if it was sturdy. He then grabbed on and jumped from the platform and swung on the chain yards from his previous spot. He swung across the entire warehouse. When he landed he quickly ran towards the shutter windows and danced down the pathway they were placed on.

He moved and swayed and waved his arms rhythmically to the song's second chorus. He pushed out his chest and kicked and punched into the air around him. He spun around and ran down the platform. He flipped in the air and cartwheeled away with the music. He realized he went in a circle when he saw his car, but rows upon rows of wooden beams fell in his way. The ravenette still needing to let out his anger decided to move from side to side around the beams dancing and jiving. He slid on the ground and flipped. The raven bent his knees and fell back, but he kicked his legs up angrily and flipped himself back up.

He ran out from the beams and found a nearby bar stand. He jumped into the air and grabbed onto the pipes and hauled himself upwards. He swung back and forth from the bar and flipped over it again and again. He let go and landed on his own two feet. The song was ending and he felt all his anger diminishing. He ran to the narrow passageway from earlier and grabbed his sweatshirt. He made one last flip and spin before the song fully ended and he ran towards his yellow sedan.

"Wooohhhooo!" Rivaille heard a male- yet feminine voice yell out. He turned around breathing heavily to see none other than Eren Jaeger running towards him with his hands in the air, "Big time!" he shouted happily.

The ravenette looked at the preacher's son quizzically before asking, "What… are you doing here?"

Eren walked up to him with a huge smile, "Watching."

"I thought I was alone."

"Not in this town," the sandy brunette said as he put his hands behind his back. He walked closer to Levi when the raven male turned back to open his car door, "There's eyes everywhere."

When the young teen was standing next to the ravenette, Rivaille stopped what he was going and looked away from the brunette. Eren didn't like that and his face turned slightly red, "How come you don't like me?" he demanded.

Rivaille took a step back and let his half lidded eyes widen slightly in shock at what the sandy brunette asked. Pointing at himself, Levi said, "What makes you think… that I _don't_ like you?"

"You never talk to me at school, "Eren began. He tried to get the ravenette to look at him when he turned away. "You never even look at me."

Levi looked around then back at Eren with a half-smile, saying, "Well, maybe if I did, your boyfriend would remove my lungs with a rusty old spoon." The ravenette turned to open his car door and got in. Eren laughed at what the older male had just said and walked around the sedan towards the passenger's seat.

"Thomas Wagner don't own me." He said while laughing, "He likes to act like he does, but he doesn't."

Eren leaned into the passenger's window and looked at Rivaille with a huge grin. The ravenette looked back at him still breathing heavily from his "angry dance".

"Do you wanna kiss me?" the question was sudden, but the raven haired male kept his cool.

He looked ahead of front window with a relaxed voice, saying back at the oddly beautiful brunette, "Someday."

Eren scoffed and opened the passenger door to the yellow sedan and hopped in. He sat next to Levi, looking at him, "And what is this "Someday." Shit?"

Levi looked at the sandy brunette and back to the front window. Looking back at the pretty face of Eren he replied, "Well, I get the feeling you've been kissed a lot, ya know. I'm afraid I'd suffer by comparison."

Eren frowned sadly at that and looked away. While looking down at his lap, he asked, "You don't think much of me do you?" Rivaille looked at him slightly shocked. "You must think I'm small town?"

The ravenette scoffed with a laugh and said, "Nah, I think Shiganshina is a small town."

The sandy brunette laughed slightly and looked out the window. He sighed solemnly and said, "Well, I'm going away." Levi looked at with in question. Eren looked back at him with a serious look on his face. "I've already applied to colleges. I applied to colleges my father doesn't know I applied to."

"He's gonna come after me, but I'm gonna be gone."

It was a small silence after that. Eren looking out the passenger seat window and Rivaille looking quietly at Eren. Suddenly the brunette's head pooped up and he quickly turned to the ravenette with a huge smile, "Hey, you wanna see something?"

Levi looked at Eren for a moment, but said, "Sure."

.oO0Oo.

When Eren told Levi that they had reached the spot they were supposed to be at, which was a railroad intersection, the got out of the sedan and the ravenette followed the male brown haired beauty. Rivaille saw that they were heading towards and red old abandoned cargo boxcar.

"We call it "The Yearbook." Eren started, "It began around four or five years ago, I guess. It's stuff we're not supposed to read." He grunted as he climbed onto the boxcar, and turned around to help Levi onto the abandoned boxcar as well.

Eren grabbed the raven male's hand and pulled him into the train car and Levi was hit with tons of ripped pieces of paper and parchments and documents with sayings of vulgar language and intimate body parts and suggestive readings. Some of the stuff was even written on the walls. "Wow, this is all out of books?" he asked the sandy brunette.

"Most of it," Eren began as he walked further into the train car with Rivaille trailing behind, "Some songs, magazines. Some are even poems that some of us teenagers wrote."

Levi leaned out of the boxcar window and grabbed the window shutter that hand neat hand writing on it. A poem was written and Levi said it out loud, "'I'll sing to you of silver swans, of kingdoms and carillons.'"

When he was about to read the second and last part he saw Eren not even looking at the poem, but smiling dreamily saying, "'I'll sing of bodies intertwined underneath an innocent sky.'"

The ravenette looked at Eren in awe and stood up to stand across from the boy, "You wrote that?" he asked while pointing towards the poem on the window shutter. He saw the teen chuckled faintly and look up at him with mirth-filled eyes.

"It's not even one of my best."

"Well, this place it all right." The ravenette said as he looked at Eren again. This time the two could stop looking at one another. Their eyes were glued to each other's with curiosity and wonder. They slightly both leaned in a little closer, but both leaned back just a quickly. Suddenly the sandy brunette jerked his head to the side when he heard a faint whistle.

"You hear that?" he asked the raven male.

"What?"

"The train. You hear it?"

Eren ran past Levi and out of the boxcar with excitement. The raven haired teen followed, but still stayed in the train car.

"Sometimes after football games we come out here." Eren began as he heard the train whistle getting louder. "Just a few of us. And we'd stand here. Then when the train comes, we make out like crazy."

"Oh, yeah?" Rivaille asked with a smirk.

Eren smiled back at the ravenette, "Yeah, most of the time we'd just stand and scream."

"Scream?"

"Yeah, I saw it in a movie once," Eren said as he walked closer to the boxcar Levi was on, "Real loud from here. Uh!" he said as he grabbed the railings to get on the train car to push himself upwards and push his chest real close to the ravenette's and then slipped back on the ground. Eren then heard the ding, ding, dings of the train traffic crossers signaling to them that the train was in view and coming closer.

Eren laughed and walked towards the train tracks and stepped on them. He stood dead center in the middle and didn't move. As the train moved closer, the sandy brunette looked back at Rivaille with a smile and a wink. The raven haired teen didn't understand what that meant until he turned and saw that even though the train was getting closer and closer, Eren wasn't moving. _'Shit!'_ Levi thought, _'Brat is playin' Chicken.'_

"Come on, Eren. Don't be screwing around." He said down towards the brunette still standing on the train tracks.

AS the train drew closer and closer, Levi kept on looking back and forth from Eren and the looming train coming towards the brunette. The train was whistling its whistle and heading straight towards the brunette. Eren looked dead at the red looming train and put out his arm with his hand held in a "Stop." motion, and he did what he told Levi. He screamed.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Eren's voice rang out through the railroad as the train getting closer. Finally with enough courage to save the stupid brat, Levi jumped of the boxcar and pushed Eren out of the way just as the train was just about to hit them.

The two stayed like that while the waited for the train to pass by. It would be considered an immoral position to the town because of the way they landed. Rivaille was on top of Eren with his hands holing his body off of the sandy brunette's, but one of his knees was pushed in between Eren's legs. Though, at that point, Eren didn't care. They looked at each other like when they looked at each other in the boxcar, and out on Mr. Wagner's field when they played Tractor Chicken. They only saw each other. They leaned in towards each other for a bit, but Rivaille pulled away and rolled off of the brunette.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

.oO0Oo.

Eren smile was huge as he walked into his home. It was 11:47 p.m. in his home and he tried to quietly sneak upstairs, but he froze when he looked up and saw his father waiting for him at the top. Grisha Jaeger at a small frown on his face as his arms became uncrossed on his chest, "It's late." He said.

"Yeah…" the sandy brunette said in barely a whisper.

Grisha looked down at his son sternly and said, "It's hard to impose a curfew on the young people in my congregation, when I can't even enforce it in my own home."

Eren looked away from his father with a pout, "Have you been drinking?" the question caught the teen by surprise.

"No."

"Have you been smoking something?"

"No!" the brunette's voice rose in irritation. "I wasn't stealing, I wasn't gambling, I wasn't dancing, I wasn't reading books I'm not supposed to. I am late!"

Eren started to make his way up the stairs again, but as he reached halfway up there, he was hit with another surprising question, "Who were you with?"

Eren looked up at his father and with reluctant honesty, he said, "Levi Ackerman."

"I don't want you to see him anymore."

The sandy brunette's head shot up at his father when he heard that, "Why?" he demanded.

Grisha looked away from his son, and then back again, "I've been hearing from the others here, that he's a troublemaker."

Eren groaned loudly and looked at his father with annoyed anger, "Just 'cause he hasn't lived in this town for over twenty years doesn't make him a troublemaker!"

Grisha sighed, wide eyed at his son, "Eren, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

Eren looked up at his father with irritation and hate, "There ain't nothing to do with me, Daddy. Like it or not, this is it. It doesn't get much better than this." And with that, the brunette stomped the rest of his way up the stairs and pushed past his father to get to his room.

* * *

**I fucking did it! One whole day of writing. I finished this at like 2 fucking a.m. over here! My parents think I'm asleep… Hehe ^_^**

**I'm a sly mother fucking bitch.**

**Okay, in the name of the great Punk Rock Kitsune…**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time meine lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	5. The Idea and Crossing State Lines

**Chapter five you lovely dicks… JK fellas, I love you. Even though I am lacking in reviews here, I appreciate how many people are following and faving this story. It makes my heart soar!**

**Anyway, let's get going right guys!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on** **Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Footloose - Kenny Loggins_

_I've been working so hard, I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what? Oh, tell me what I got  
I've got this feeling that time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut_

_Loose, footloose, kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise, pull me off a my knees_  
_Jack, get back, come on before we crack_  
_Lose your blues, everybody cut footloose_

* * *

Erwin's motorcycle roared as he drove down the road towards the car wash station. He turned into the lane that lead towards the washing station where his friend Levi was washing his yellow sedan. Now the car wash station was old as to where you had to wash the car manually. You had to grab the hose and wash it down yourself.

As Rivaille washed his car, Erwin parked his Harley and walked towards the ravenette and his sedan with a confused expression, "What the Hell happened? Why'd you get kicked off the team?"

Levi looked at his friend angrily as he grabbed a car scrubber and started to scrape the soap off his sedan, "Because somebody's got it in for me."

Erwin stood in front of Levi from across the yellow car as he listen to his friend, "So the coach finds out I brought Eren home late last night, so I'm a troublemaker." The ravenette scrubbed a little harder on his car with rising irritation. "But that's not why I'm off the team. No, no. I'm off the team 'cause they don't have the funds to have one more gymnast, but thank you."

Levi stopped scrubbing his car and handed the scrubber to his friend as he said in irritation, "You know I'm busting my balls trying to fit in and every door is getting slammed in my face."

The two teens turned towards the road when they heard the honking off a car horn and saw a few of Thomas's friends drive past them. One was hanging out of the windows with his middle finger in the air pointed at Rivaille as Nac, who was driving, yelled, "Hey, Ackerman! Sorry to hear you got caught!"

Erwin turned his head back and started to scrub the soap off of his friends car as Levi rolled his eyes. The ravenette cringed when he heard one of those obnoxious boys yell at him from the distance, "Don't fool around with the preacher's son!"

"How does anybody live in this town?" He muttered under his breath.

"Hey," Levi looked up to see his friend, Erwin look at him seriously, "You know what it is, partner. You got an attitude problem."

"Oh, I got an attitude problem?"

"Yes," the blond said with concern as he watched the raven haired male grab the rinsing hose to wash off all the excess soap off his sedan, "And I'm not the only one who's noticed it either. I mean we're not living in the goddamn Middle Ages. We got old shows like Family Feud on the TV. I mean we're not stuck in Leave it to Beaver land over here."

Levi chuckled as he sprayed the water from the hose on his yellow car, "Well, I haven't noticed a wet t-shirt contest in town yet."

Erwin smiled at his friend, "Yeah, well, I haven't either, but I'm waiting. Patiently."

Levi chuckled at what his blond friend said, "I'll tell you what I'd like to do. I like to glue a Playboy centerfold inside one of Reverend Jaeger's hymnals."

The two continued to clean the ravenette's car when Erwin said, "Yeah, you know what else we could do?" He paused to let his friend rinse off a spot on the car, "We could start one of your nightclubs right there in the church."

Levi suddenly stopped what he was doing as he looked at his blond friend dead in the eyes. Erwin wondered what he was thinking.

"That's it. That's it, man."

Utterly confused, the blond asks, "What's it?"

"A dance."

"What?"

"A dance! We could have a dance! You know, a dance?"

Levi suddenly lowered the water hose and sprayed it near Erwin's feet to get him jumping up and down, "You know what I mean! Dance! Dance!"

Erwin shouted for his friend to stop because he was getting irritated at having water being shot at his feet, "Hey, you're gonna make me angry!"

Levi still sprayed water at his friend's feet and the blond still had to jump up and down so he wouldn't get soaked. He yelled at his friend to stop it, but to no avail. The raven haired teen was to hyped up in his idea, "Gonna turn this town upside down!" He said to himself.

.oO0Oo.

Reverend Jaeger was sitting at the center table of a his church board meeting. They were all being served slices of cake. He talked about his past experiences with the board and it was one conversation which brought our attention.

"I was in Denver last year," he began as he looked at the array of women and mean sitting next to and across from him, "for a Bible convention. And the whole time I was there, people would come up to me and ask, "Reverend, how can you live in such a small town? So far away from the hustle and bustle of the 21st century?"

He looked at the group of people who looked at him with pleading eyes. For him to tell them what he had said.

"I'd say to them, "You'd never ask me that if you could once, just for one minute, experience the feeling of family that comes from knowing that all of our lives are tied up with each other's. That we feel all the same joys, all the same sorrows, and that we care." The Reverend paused as he moved his elbow from the table to let a woman sitting next to him receive her slice of cake.

The he continued, " Each and every one of us cares for the other." I told them, "I just feel close to my Lord out there, and I feel closer and safer with my people, and I think they feel closer to me. The Lord smiles on us out there. And that's where I'm staying." Why don't you have some cake?" He said towards his people of the Church Board.

They all smiled happily and grabbed their silverware to dig into the delicious chocolate cake they were served.

.oO0Oo.

Eren stepped outside of his front door and slowly walked down the driveway towards the yellow sedan that was parked outside of his house. The boy could faintly hear hos father talking with the town council in his kitchen. Though he mainly heard his father and Mr. Nick conversing together.

The sandy brunette couldn't hokd back his giggles as he ran towards the passenger seat of Levi's car and hop in, "Boy are they in a tipsy. You got the whole council going crazy!" He playfully whispered.

"Eren, get in the car." When Eren buckled himself, he saw his friends Armin and Erwin sitting together in the back seat ready to go.

Erwin laughed at what Eren had just said, "Now there's a town meeting that I ain't gonna miss."

"Where are you taking us, Levi?" The brunette asked as Levi sat next to him in the driver's seat.

"We are all going over the state line, over to the city, Trost. I want you three to see what you've all been missing." And with that the ravenette started his car engine and began to drive off from the preacher's house. He looked over into the rear mirror, see Armin grabbing onto Erwin's hand tightly. Armin looked at Rivaille with a worried look.

"Levi, I know you're not gonna let Erwin fight, right?"

"Hey, I don't fight." Erwin whined at his blond "friend".

"Yeah, and I don't breathe." Armin said sarcastically.

Levi smiled as he saw his friend pout at what the other small blond had said to him. He just soon shook his head and continued to drive down the road to get across the state line. To the city of Trost.

.oO0Oo.

The drive to Trost wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. It had taken a good thirty minutes to get there. In the end though it was all worth it as they all went into a bar with fake IDs and Levi smirked at his three friends' excitement.

The four were surrounded with men and women dressed up in western get up and dancing and drinking and laughing and singing. Lights dashed around in the bar as the DJ played hit tracks from the 80's to now.

Eren and Armin started to instantly sway their hips when they reached the dance floor. The song _Hips Don't Lie _by Shakira was playing and the two couldn't help but move their hips smoothly to the rhythm of the music. Erwin and Levi both got lost in a trance as they watched the two feminine men sway and move in a some what provocative manner. Levi soon snapped out of his trance when he saw Eren and Armin motion the two men towards them with their fingers.

The ravenette began to walk further onto the dance floor where the sandy brunette and the small blond were, but he stopped when he noticed Erwin was looking the other way. Somewhat awkwardly if the raven male had any thought.

"Hey man, aren't you coming to dance with us?" Rivaille asked in confusion.

"Nah," Erwin said with a small and forced chuckle, "I drink better than I dance."

"Oh, come on buddy!"

Erwin tried to push his friend towards Armin and Eren, who decided to get back to dancing, "I'll just stay over at the bar and see if you three can teach me anything new."

Levi sighed and looked at the blond man in irritated confusion, "Hey, come on man. Don't be an asshole. Those two are waiting to dance with us." The ravenette said loudly over the music, "Especially Armin."

Rivaille watched as Erwin looked from side to side worried. He then leaned in and said in his friend's ear, "I can't dance."

The raven haired male looked at Erwin surprised, "What?"

The tall blond looked embarrassed beyond belief as he looked at his friend, "I... I can't dance. At all."

Levi looked around himself as he deciphered what the blond was saying. And with a nod he patted his friend on the shoulder while nodding his head, "All right. All right."

The ravenette quickly ran up to Eren and Armin who started walking towards him and Erwin. The raven haired male fished into his pocket and grabbed out a few fives and ones and shoved them in Armin's hands. The small blond looked up at him in confusion. Levi patted his shoulder saying, "Go and buy Erwin a beer."

"Okay."

As the blond walked off, Eren caught his arm and turned his friend around. The brunette quickly shed his western fringed jacket and handed it to the blond, "Armin, take my jacket." And with that, Eren walked off with Rivaille deeper onto the dance floor.

Armin shrugged it off and took the money Levi gave him and Eren's jacket and ran towards Erwin. When he reached the blond man he grabbed onto his arm lightly with a smile, "Hey, what's the matter?"

The taller blond looked at Armin nervously, "Eh, it's just that my feet have been hurting all since this morning." Lord, how he hated lying to the small blond.

Erwin then proceeded to head towards the a table to order some drinks, but Armin just latched onto his arm and planted his feet on the ground. Though it did nothing due to the fact that Erwin as a good foot taller than him and practically left the small boy hanging in the air as he walked towards the table, "They weren't hurting in the car, come on, Win, I wanna dance."

"I wanna grab a beer."

Hundreds of songs played through the night. Many such as _We Will Rock You_ by Queen, _Thriller _by Michael Jackson, _Gentleman_ by Psy, and _Roar_ by Katy Perry. Rivaille and Eren danced the night away, letting out all of their pent up frustration out. The two popped and locked with each other and others on the dance floor as the songs varied. The two laughed with hundreds of others who were on the floor with them. Though the two felt that dancing together was more fun. Erwin and Armin sat at a table overlooking the dance floor. Erwin sat at the table casually as he finished drinking his third beer. Armin sat on the railing next to the table with a small smile, glancing over at the blond nervously, but looking away as soon as the taller blond looked his way.

At some point during the night as slow song was played and all the people on the dance floor joined in partners. Armin looked towards the dance floor, smiling, as he saw Levi and Eren practically glued to each other as they slowly swayed to Christina Perri's _A Thousand Years_. The small blond looked in fascination at the thought of what it felt like to dance with someone that lovingly.

"Hey, waitress, can you get me another beer?" Armin turned his head to see Erwin talking to a woman politely as she nodded her head and went to grab the teen's next beer. He quickly turned his head away, blushing, as he saw Erwin look his way. For the oddest of reasons, the boy's heart would speed up when he looked at the taller blonde's direction lately.

The smaller blonde just looked back at his best friend dancing slowly with the other teen he obviously _liked_. He smiled warmly as he saw Levi lean near Eren's ear and whisper something into it and the brunette just hugged the ravenette tightly.

The next few songs after that were nothing but filler, until a cover of Kenny Loggin's _Footloose_ blasted out through the stereos. People were laughing and singing along to the covered hit. Armin had his arms slightly waved in the air as he shook them in the air enthusiastically. He looked at Erwin with a huge grin across his face, which the blond man returned with a warm one. Armin turned his head back to look at his other two friends who were dancing with varies of people. Couples swung each other and dolphin dipped. As others line danced, some popped and jived and did whatever crazy things their mind's saw fit. Levi spun Eren around quickly and the two danced and shook their bodies like there was no tomorrow.

It was getting too much for him. The music, the dancing, the crazy, the feelings in his head. Armin had to do it, he had to let go. Without a second thought, the small blonde went over to Erwin and kissed him hard on the lips. It was quick, nothing but a mere peck, before he jumped off the railing and ran towards the dance floor.

"Hey!" Erwin yelled at Armin as he left him alone at the table.

Armin spun back to look at the blushing blonde he left at the table, "I can't help myself, Erwin!"

Erwin sat back as he watched the small blonde run into the crowd with Levi and Eren. The three danced and jived to the Footloose cover. They spun and kicked and jumped rhythmically with the crowd of people, laughing and singing. When the the song's second chorus played, Rivaille pulled Armin into a spin and spun him back out, the two laughing. He then did the same to Eren, but dipped him after. An intermission came during the last have of the song and the three free styled their separate ways.

Eren made a rope pulled movement towards Levi, showing an invitation the ravenette could not deny. The two sadly did not notice a, to be blunt, fat cowboy come and corner their friend into dancing with him. Erwin did notice, but was not sure what to do. Then when the he saw the cowboy touched Armin's cheek affectionately and then force the small blond to wrap his hands around his neck, he couldn't take it any more. Erwin jumped from his table over the railing and quickly walked over towards Armin and the cowboy. He calmed himself down slightly and tapped the man's shoulder, catching his attention.

"Hey, I came with that boy." He began with a serious frown.

The cowboy snickered and pulled the smaller blond closer to him, much to the smaller blonde's distaste. "Well, it doesn't look like you're leaving with him."

This did not please the taller blonde one bit. He roughly tapped the cowboy's shoulder again, "Hey, I guess you didn't here me the first time."

Suddenly Armin was given an opening and wiggled free from the older man's grasp. He ran towards Erwin, but stopped when he noticed that the blonde and the cowboy were still looking at each other with hate. Erwin looked like he was ready to beat the guy into a pulp.

The small blonde grabbed onto the taller blonde's arm and said, desperately but firmly, "No fights. You don't even know him."

Suddenly the cowboy grabbed for Armin again and pulled him back towards him, "Why don't you just flake off?"

Erwin grabbed Armin's other arm and pulled him back as he drew his other arm back to punch the fat man. The small blonde stopped Erwin with a small squeak and repeated, "No fights."

Armin pulled at Erwin to walk away from the fat cowboy and he did successfully. The taller blonde wrapped one of his arms around Armin's shoulders and looked back at the fat man, "When's the last time you seen your dick, partner?"

As the two walked away, Armin felt himself suddenly pulled away from Erwin and he soon saw the fat cowboy grab the tall blonde and spin him around. The poor teen didn't even see the puch coming. But as soon as he hit the ground, clutching his face, hundreds of the men tackled the fat man.

.oO0Oo.

The four had gotten out of bar laughing and they laid Erwin down to lie across the hood of Levi's sedan. Erwin held a bloodied rag over his bleeding mouth and nose. The was chuckling at the "scolding" he was getting from Armin.

Eren patted his best friend on the back, "Come on, Armin, he was fighting to save your honor."

The small blonde chuckled, "It's too late."

"I don't fight." Came the whine.

Eren giggle as the two blondes bickered with each other. He looked at Levi, who had an amused look on his face, "Your dance gonna be like this one?"

The ravenette looked up at him with a smirk, "Everything but the fight."

"Forget it." They heard Erwin grumble as he leaned back on the car hood. The suddenly slipped and banged his head on the front window, "Ow! Come on!"

They all decided that they should go home and so they got into the car and drove back home. The four were heading towards the bridge they crossed earlier as they sang some 80's song.

"Up on the roof, oh, yeah. One hundred proof, oh, yeah. Ain't that fine, oh, yeah. You cherry slime, oh, yeah."

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah." Armin giggled the last part.

It was dead silence as they crossed over the long bridge. It was like a storm had come over and sucked all the talk out of them. Levi wondered what the silence was all about, but decided not to ask. The silence was suddenly broken when Erwin coughed, "I hate this bridge. Gives me the creeps."

"How come?"

"You've heard this one," said as he looked at the raven haired male. "The infamous Maria Bridge accident. You've heard it."

Rivaille looked at Eren quickly and then turned his head back towards the road, "No."

The sandy brunette scoffed playfully, "Awe man, you're missing out. So about five years ago, these kids were playing highway tag and they were drunk. One car hits the other and they both go over." Eren stopped to look at Levi as he said, "Dead."

The young teen groaned as he leaned back into the passenger's seat, "That's when they started passing laws against booze, against dancing and drinking. I mean my father had a field day."

Levi looked quickly at Eren again, "You're father? Why?"

"My adopted sister was the one that got killed." It came out quickly and quietly.

The silent shock Eren received from tje raven haired male was unsurprising. Armin then tried to lighten the mood, "You should have seen Mikasa. She was like Tao Okamoto only shorter."

Erwin put a hand on Armin's thigh in reassurance as Eren continued explaining things to their friend, "My father went off the deep end. He decided that we all needed saving, no matter what." Eren's voice rose a little higher in his growing irritation, "He's gonna personally save this little pissant town and deliver it up to heaven with his precious, perfect son sitting like a cherry on top of it all!"

.oO0Oo.

It was the morning after the night at the bar and the Jaeger family was sitting at the dining room table as Grisha and Carla looked at their son as he did his homework.

"I called over to Armin's last night," Grisha began out of the blue. His irritation grew as he received no response from his child, "I don't understand why you feel it necessary to lie to me."

"I don't know why yoy find it necessary to check up on me." Was the simple reply.

Grisha calmly sighed as he looked at his son, "I'm concerned about your well being, that's all."

Eren gripped his pencil hard as he looked at his father with annoyance, "How come your never interested in what I say or do at home, as you are when I walk out that door." Eren suddenly slammed his textbook closed and looked at his father as he gathered his belongings, "Wham! Suddenly you wanna know everything!"

Grisha walked up from the table and began to follow his son as he left the kitchen, "Eren, I don't like this outburst anymore than not knowing where you were for six hours last night!"

"Grisha," the elder man turned to see his wife looking at him as she sat at the table, "Don't you think this could wait?"

"No, I don't." The Reverend said as he looked at his wife with concern, "I'm sick and tired of you coming in on his side. He'll have to start answering for himself."

As those words left his mouth, Eren came back into the kitchen with cocky smirk on his face as he held his school bag tightly, "I don't know why I should. You don't listen to me as you do her."

'SMACK!'

The strike on his face silenced the room and the only sound was the echo of his father's hand hitting his face and his mother letting out a gasp, "Grisha!"

Eren quickly recovered and rubbed his face quickly before holding his bag even tighter to his chest as he pushed past his father and and walked towards the front of the house to go out the front door. He opened the glass door and briskly walked outside down the sidewalk towards the yellow sedan, where Levi was patiently waiting for him so they could go to school.

* * *

**Don't any of you dare ask me how hard this was for me to write. Man, I just can't write dance scenes worth for shit. Lord help me I suck. **

**Anyway... keep waiting for chapter 6. I'll keep you posted. **

**Okay, in the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	6. Almost Paradise Almost

**I'm doing this now!**

**I'm so happy with my reviews!**

**Alright, I****just want to do this... let's go!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or Footloose (1984 and 2011) and I do NOT make ANY profit off this story! I repeat… I WILL BE MAKING NO MONEY!**

* * *

**Footloose**

* * *

**Rated M for adult language and adult humor  
Couple(s): MAIN – RiRen (Rivaille/Levi X Eren)| SIDE – WinMin (Erwin X Armin), Reiner X Bertolt, and Jean X Marco  
Anime: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

_Let's Hear It for the Boy – Denise Williams_

_My baby, he don't talk sweet,  
he ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway_

_And maybe he don't dress fine_  
_But I don't really mind_  
_'cuz every time he pulls me near_  
_I just wanna cheer:_

_Let's hear it for the boy_  
_Oh, let's give the boy a hand._  
_Let's hear it for my baby,_  
_You know you gotta understand._  
_Oh, maybe he's no Romeo,_  
_But he's my love and one man show._  
_Whoawhoawhoawhoa_  
_Let's hear it for the boy_

* * *

It was that afternoon where the Reverend walked into his church. His footsteps echoed on the carpeted stone floors as he walked towards his wife, who was sitting on one of the benches. He sat down on a bench behind her and he rested his hands on the back of the bench Carla was sitting on.

His mind was reeling on what had happened that morning. He had hit his Eren, his own son- his own child! Raised his hand and struck the boy right on the face. The man didn't even know what he'd done until he retracted his hand. After Eren had left, Carla had refused to say a word to him, and then she suddenly left the house saying that she needed to pray.

Now he sat behind her, getting ready to talk to her as she leaned back to hear what the man had to say.

"I've never hit anyone in my entire life," Grisha said blankly. He heard his wife sigh calmly as he carried on, "We're losing him, Carla."

When the dark haired brunette let out no reply, he simply carried on, "Don't you see that, dear?"

"No," Grisha looked up sharply at his wife in disbelief. She kept on staring ahead as she said, "I see you chasing after him, and I see him running from you."

Grisha groaned, a bit out of irritation, "He's just become... so... willful and... obstinate."

The long black haired man leaned his head upwards as he heard his wife let out a small chuckle. She looked back at him slightly, "He's just like his father. The two of you were so wonderful once. You had so much to talk about." Carla paused as she took in a small deep breath, "I was almost jealous."

The Reverend looked at her in deep thought as he said, "Well, it's not as if we don't talk. It's just that..." the man trailed off as he tried to put words together, "It's just that sometimes people run out of things to say."

He heard his wife sigh as he watched her lean forwards and get up from the bench she was sitting on. As she walked past him to leave the hall, she turned back at him, "Grisha?" she began, "It's been twenty years now that I've been a minister's wife. And I've been quiet, supportive, and unobtrusive and after twenty years I still think that you're a wonderful preacher."

She smiled calmly at him with awkwardness, "You're gonna lift the congregation up so high they'll have to look down to see heaven." her smile quickly turned into a small frown, "But it's the one-on-one where you need a little work."

And with that she turned away and continued her walk down the hall out of the church; leaving Grisha with a many of things to worry about and to think and/or look over.

.oO0Oo.

It was later that afternoon where Levi was talking with a few kids from the high school about the Dance he was going to do. It looked like the ravenette had been going at it for a while, but it had still gotten him little to no progress.

"Look," he said with slight desperation, "We could really use your support."

The female of the group looked at her friends and back at him, "I honestly don't think my mother would approve."

The raven haired male sighed and took in a deep breath through his nose, "But we're not talking about a free-for-all. It won't be some drunken brawl. It's just a dance."

Rivaille saw the group teens look at each other with not-so-convinced looks, "Just give it some thought." he said with the slightest hint of irritation, "Okay? Sleep on it. Just think about it."

With that he started to walk past them to leave the gas store as he patted one of the male teens on the back, "Okay, thanks. See you guys later."

The ravenette smirked slightly when he heard the female from the group begin talking about the dance in an all too cheery manner, "It sounds wonderful to me!"

As he walked out of the store he passed by his friend, Reiner and his boyfriend, Bertolt. It looked like they had just parked the motorcycle since the blackette was just taking off his helmet as he got off the bike. When the black haired male put the helmet away he walked towards his lover and smiled as he felt a strong arm tug him towards the tall blonde's side.

"How you doin'?" Levi heard Reiner call to him. He nodded his head with a smirk saying what he came to the store to was done. The buff blonde chuckled loudly and said, "Need any help, just let me know. Kay?"

"You got it, Rei."

As the ravenette saw the teen couple walk inside the store, he was not expecting the pounce attack from Thomas's crew as two of them put him in a headlock and drag him towards the telephone booth so they could trap him in between two men in a small space.

"So, Rivaille," the ravenette could only keep one eye open to see Thomas's right hand man, Nac walked towards him with a big ass grin on his face, "Thomas has heard something that's upset him real good. And I want you to tell me that it ain't so, Mr. Stohess-Big-Shot."

Levi grunted as he tried to get out of the tight grip the two of crew's men had on him in the booth. He groaned as he heard Nac go on and on about how Thomas was angry, "He heard that you you're gonna try to throw a big dance at school. A senior dance."

The stupid idiots didn't even see Bertolt go outside to check on what all the noise was about. The look of worry and pissed-off-ness on the blackette's face as he stood there could probably never be outdone by anyone. Thomas's crew also didn't notice the cobalt blue car that slowly pulled up next to them which inside held three equally pissed off teens. A freckled brunette; a small blond; and a fiery emerald eyed sandy brunette.

Nac continued to talk about what Levi was trying to do in an almost mocking fashion, "Thomas only figured a dumbass faggot would try that. Is that what you're trying, Ackerman?"

"He sure the Hell is!" A loud feminine- yet obviously male- voice sounded from behind Nac as he spun around to see Eren standing behind him as Armin and Marco rushed out of the blue car to follow suit. The sandy brunette's arms were wrapped around his chest as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for them to let Rivaille go.

Nac was obviously surprised to see Eren, Thomas's boy, defending the male he was supposed to despise. He was defending the teen! Obviously not despising.

Back over at the gas store entrance, where Bertolt was standing, Reiner came up next to him with a smile. Only for it to turn into a frown as he saw the worried look in his lover's eyes as he followed the directions towards the sight of seeing their friend in a head lock between two sweaty guys in the telephone booth. With a grunt he flipped his hat backwards and quickly marched himself over to the scene, slightly pushing Eren and Armin out of the way as he walked towards his friend in distress, "Excuse me, boys." Was all he said towards the brunettes and small blonde. As soon as he walked towards the four men, he grabbed the two that held Levi down and head locked each of them and held them as he moved them away from the ravenette in the cramped space.

"Come on out, Levi." the burly blonde said as Levi darted out of the telephone and rushed towards Eren, Armin, and Marco's sides. He smiled when he saw Reiner drag the two who held him down and slam them up against the wall next to the booth, crushing Nac with them, "You guys stay there."

Armin looked up at Eren with an incredulous look on his cute little face, "Is he really gonna get us a dance, Ren?"

"Yep," the boy with chestnut locks said with a smile as he blew a small bubble of gum in his mouth before looking back at the raven haired male, who was slowly catching his breath, "Ain't ya?"

Levi looked back at the brunette with a smile whilst nodding his head. It grew even bigger as he saw Armin jump up and down in excitement and Marco slowly nods his head up and down in approval, "Lord only knows it's about time."

"I'll be there." the ravenette turned to Reiner looking back at them with a click of his tongue and a wink, his huge hands still holding the other three males to the wall with ease, "You can count on it, bud."

"Thanks."

The five teens behind the burly blonde watched amusingly as they saw Reiner hold Thomas's crew to the wall and give them a through scolding. The three males struggled aimlessly, trying to get out of the strong teen's beast-like grip. "Don't you have any better manners?" he said bitterly at them, "Didn't your mama teach you any better? You treat animals like that? How's it feel? Don't feel too good now, does it?"

.oO0Oo.

"What the Hell are you talking about, Rei?" Levi asked the tall blonde as they dried themselves off in the showers in the men's locker room. Reiner turned off the nob on the wall that turned on the water and grabbed at a towel to dry his body.

"You'll have to fight city hall." he said.

"What do you mean I have to fight city hall?" the ravenette silently exclaimed to the strong blonde as they talked towards one another, grabbing towels to wrap around their nude bodies as they walked over to where their friend, Erwin was siting.

"'Cause there's a town council." Reiner began, "And it's made up of seven people. Grisha Jaeger is one of 'em." he chuckled slightly when he heard Levi groan win mock pain and annoyance to finding out that Eren's dad was part of the council that ran the whole town, "Burlington Wagner is another." another moan of mocked pain came from the raven haired males lips at hearing another parent that hated his guts was part of the council. "They'd meet every third Thursday of the month, so something you want in this town, you'll have to talk to them to get it."

As the words left his mouth the two had already sat down on a bench across from Erwin as they grabbed their clothes to put on their bodies.

"Man, you're gonna get really creamed." Erwin said as he pulled a gray tee over his muscular torso.

"Geez," Levi muttered as he put on his boxers and tugged on his pants, "I'm not so good with words. That is unless it's making my cousins, Isabel and Furlan smile, and putting other people own with harsh remarks about their character."

Reiner smacked the ravenette on the side of the head with a grunt, "Keep thinking like that, man, and you are really gonna get creamed."

"Yeah, well Reiner over here doesn't know a dance from a dipstick." Erwin said with a smart-ass laugh.

The tall blonde looked at him with a deep frown, "And you do? You do, huh? Which way is your left?" he jumped the sturdy blonde with quick questions trying to get him tongue tied. Looks like it worked, "Huh? Erwin, which way is your left? He doesn't know his left foot from his right foot!" Reiner chortled with a huge smile.

Levi laughed quietly and looked at his friend with as he tugged on his gray sweat shirt and tapped the blonde on the shoulder, "I'll tell you what, Win, if I gotta get up in front of that council then you gotta lean how to dance."

That evening Levi taught Erwin the art of letting loose and dancing his ass off...

Erwin has never thanked anyone more in his life... because Armin sure as Hell didn't complain.

.oO0Oo.

Grisha looked dumbfounded as Nick placed a book in his hand, the title, _Fifty Shades of Gray. _

"What is this, Nick? I don't know this book." he said as he and the elder man walked towards the daycare his wife and a few of the other mother's in the town held for the toddlers.

"I would hope that you wouldn't." Nick said worriedly as they neared the day car. They stopped slightly when one of the Reverend's assistances came out of the church near the daycare with a rushed ease.

"Reverend Jaeger, Mrs. Evans is calling about that dance over at the school."

Grisha looked back at her as he chose his words carefully, "Would you tell her I'll call her back after Junior Bible at the daycare?" when she nodded and left he turned his head back to Nick who looked at him with worried impatience, "What were you saying, Nick?"

"This was found in one of the athletic lockers at school." Nick said with an irritated huff as he and Grisha walked into the door at the daycare that had been opened by Angela to let them in, "A book like this should be burned. We should go into the library this instant and remove this corruption from the shelves-"

"Now, now," Grisha said before the aging man could continue his speech, "There's no sense into blowing it up into something that it isn't- Whoa! Careful, Max." the reverend said as he picked Max of the railing of the wall window he was about to jump over to get to the kitchen of the daycare, since it was about snack time. He set the boy down as he looked at his wife, who was busy making sure that the cookies had cooled down enough for the children to eat. "I'll set up, Carla."

As the reverend walked towards the window to pick up some of the thrown toys off the windowsill, Nick looked at him with slight frustration, "I think it's quite obvious on what it is."

"It's not quite so obvious on how _I _should be handling it."

"Reverend," Nick began, "if you'll excuse my saying so... when we got rid of that young English teacher, Petra, we didn't get any support from you."

Grisha sighed and looked out of the window with a sigh, "That's because I didn't think we had any grounds for her dismissal. In fact, in my honest opinion, she would have made a marvelous school teacher for our seniors."

"It caused a lot of folks worry."

"A lot of folks worry just a little too much."

"It doesn't take much time for corruption to take root, Grisha-"

"And how long is that, Nick?" the long haired male snapped his head back towards his wary friend, "About as long as it takes compassion to die?"

He stalked past the graying man towards the kitchen where the children were happily eating Carla's delicious cookies, "Hey! Do I get a cookie?"

"No!" the children all giggled loudly.

"Well did you drink all the milk?" the reverend asked the small growing bodies filled with energy.

"Yeah!"

.oO0Oo.

Eren looked away from Thomas as he walked up to him from the school bleachers with a small frown. It was getting late he had noted earlier that day and had called Thomas up to tell him something important. He did not , however, expect for the cropped blonde to already know what he wanted to say and that was the reason he stood there in front of him with a guilty look on his usually perky face.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." he began.

"I got eyes and ears watching you everywhere, Eren! So you don't have to tell me nothin'!" Thomas spat at the chestnut haired male with scorn. He leaned back on his truck with a grunt as he looked at Eren jealously. "I know why you don't call me."

"I wanted to tell you myself..." was all Eren could manage to say while looking at his now ex-boyfriend.

"I know why you don't want to see me anymore," he said with a snarl as he gestured his arm towards the brunette's body, "I'm not stupid! I'm not blind... its Ackerman isn't it?"

Eren's head shot up at the mention of Levi's last name. He looked at Thomas with wide doe-eyes ad he hunched over slightly with a little shame in his posture.

Thomas threw his head back swiftly in disgust as his grip on the side of his truck tightened, "You're just dying to screw Ackerman, aren't you? You'll wrap those skinny legs around anyone wouldn't you? Even if it meant stooping so low as to go for the dancing gymnast, huh?"

At the sentence before the last Eren looked at Thomas with burning rage. He straightened his back and looked stiffly at his ex, dead in the eyes as he turned to walk away, "You're so stupid!"

"Stupid?" The cropped blonde looked surprised at what the chestnut brunette had called him as he angrily followed the boy away from his truck he started saying nasty remarks to him, "You think I don't see you looking at him like some dumb bitch in heat?" When Eren kept on walking he continued to follow, still talking, "Stop acting like a thrown away toy, 'cause honey, I thought that's what you came here to be?"

As he said it he grabbed the sandy brunette by his left arm and pulled him back to face him, "You know being the Preacher's son don't give you a free pass on acting like a slut."

"Shut up!" Eren screamed at the blonde as he swung his right fist and hit the male smack dab in the jaw.

It was a big mistake because the poor brunette didn't even suspect the back hand that slapped him right across the face. The boy fell to the ground hard as his hand went straight towards his face, clutching the left side as if it had been struck with glass.

"Is that what I get? Huh?" Thomas sneered at the boy as he spat on the cowering and whimpering boy on a rage, "I treated you decent! Better than you'll ever deserve! Shit..." the last part was said mainly to himself as he whipped the small amount of blood that had formed from his mouth from the punch Eren had sent him. He backed away from the near crying teen that lied unmoving on the ground, except for the shaky hand that clutched his aching face.

As Thomas stepped into his truck with frustration, the chestnut brunette slowly got up on shaky legs and walked over to a pipe barrel near him. He pulled out a long black rusty pipe and he walked over towards Thomas's truck with shaken hands. The cropped blonde wondered what the boy was going to do, but soon clicked when he realized that a pipe and a truck don't mix well.

"Put that down!" He yelled at his ex with rising anger, "Don't even think about that!"

Eren screamed as he swung the pipe at Thomas headlights and hit the left one dead on. Shattering the glass with a loud bang. He then repeated the action with the hood of the truck, the force of his hits began to put dents into the metal, "No you think about it, you son of a bitch!"

As Eren began to go after that other headlight, Thomas rushed out of his truck, clearly pissed off beyond reason, only to jump when he heard the shattering of more glass. Meaning he couldn't save the other headlight, but he lunged at Eren as soon as he saw the rusty pipe make contact with his front window. The brunette began to struggle in the blonde's vice gripped, only to wail out in pain as he hit his arms repeatedly, making the boy drop the pipe he held in his hands.

"Stop it, Thomas!" Eren screamed out loudly as he was able to elbow the older male in the stomach and they both fell down onto the dirty ground. The chestnut brunette elbowed the male again and he tried to roll off him to get up and make a run for it, only to trip from Thomas yanking on his red boot and pulling him down. He yelped when the cropped blond flipped him over and straddled him, but it was soon cut short when the blonde socked him in the face and then smacked him on his face for good measure. Eren's head hit the ground with a thud as Thomas let go of the teen's throat and got off him.

Eren crawled away from Thomas ad he clutched his face in agony, wincing terribly at the blood that flowed from the wounds on his head. He watched angrily as Thomas rushed to get back in his truck and what the blonde said to him as he flipped out his middle finger almost made him want to die with shame and stupidity.

"'bout finished with you anyway!"

As Thomas drove away from the bleachers, Eren curled up into a tiny little ball and began to cry. Hard. He let the hot tears of hate, guilt, shame, sadness, and confusion fall down his face like raindrops on roses in late May.

.oO0Oo.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this, Levi." Eren said towards his friend as he looked down at the hood of the yellow sedan.

Levi had drove by the school earlier to see if the brunette was there since his friend's didn't know where he was. When he found the poor boy curled up into a ball on the ground bleeding, Levi immediately took out the small first aid kit he had on hand and cleaned the teen's face up. After that, he took the sandy brunette to the town dump so they could talk. Not the most ideal place for Levi to take him considering he hates dirt, but it had to do since the boy with chestnut locks needed to be comforted at that moment.

"I'll be okay, I mean I'll just sneak in at home. I'll be fine." Eren kept on saying to the ravenette with a small and distant smile. He looked up at Rivaille while dabbing a bit of foundation on his skin where his black eye was forming, "Do I look okay?"

The raven haired male looked at Eren's face quickly, "You'll pull through. I promise."

The boy turned towards his bag on the hood of Levi's sedan with quick fingers and he soon pulled out a polished wooden music box and turned to hand it to the ravenette, "Thanks for coming for me."

Levi looked at the music box and then back at the brunette with confusion, "I don't understand?"

"There's nothing to understand," Eren said shyly, "It's for taking on my father."

As soon as he said the words the raven male looked at him with wide eyes, "Wait a minute," he said, "I got no beef with him. This is my fight is with the town, not with one guy. You don't get to turn my fight into a "screw you" to your old man."

Eren looked down sadly at the hood of Levi's sedan and sighed with defeat. The ravenette cringed when he saw the look on the boy's face, "Hey, look..." he trailed off a bit when he decided that he needed to choose his words a little more carefully. "Maybe," he started off again when Eren's big doe-eyes stared up at him with wonder, "maybe you shouldn't try so hard to forget about your sister, Mikasa... or try to make your father forget her, you know?"

Eren looked that the music box with a saddened look. The music box must've belonged to Mikasa, Levi thought. He strained to listen what Eren had said.

"It's not that easy."

"I know." Levi said with a frown. He looked around the dump, obviously looking for something to change the gloomy subject. He looked back down at Eren with a sheepish grin as he looked at the music box in his hands. He tapped the brunette on the shoulder and grinned as he looked back up at him with question.

"Do I still get the box?" His smile turned bigger when he heard Eren let out a small smile, "Gimme the box."

Eren smiled and handed the ravenette the music box and watched as he wound up the key on the bottom and opened up the top to reveal a beautiful white dove figurine blue markings on the wings as it twirled in the air. The tune of Jiyuu no Tsubasa or the Wings of Freedom played into the air softly as Levi closed he eyes and hummed the soft tune.

"Nice." He said as he opened his eyes and looked at Eren with a warm smile.

Eren looked up at him with an equal smile. It soon turned into a curious frown as he looked up with a slightly flushed face, "Do you think that you might ever kiss me one day?"

Rivaille looked at the brunette quietly as the tune from the music box quieted down and he looked into the pools of emerald that were Eren's eyes. The music box was soon left on the top of his sedan as he leaned in forward and cupped the boy's face to bring the brunette into a soft kiss. When they pulled apart from each other, some magical force just pulled them back together. Eren wrapped his arms around the teen's next and held him close as their lips melded together; fitting like a glove.

Levi pulled the teen flush against him as he back away towards the back door of his car and opened it with a free hand. He turned to push Eren into the back seat and soon the raven haired male followed with him; locking the door tightly.

That night Eren didn't come home late for drinking, or smoking, or gambling, or dancing, or for reading books he's not supposed to. No, no, no; Eren came home late that night because he was busy with Rivaille Ackerman, getting shown all the love he deserved, in the back seat of his sedan.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. They kiss and then implied fucking... eh you see it in real life at bars and at school. What's wrong with it being in here?**

**Okay, so in the words of the great Punk Rock Kitsune...**

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS, SO PLEASE SATISFY OUR URGES!**

**Until next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


	7. AN 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Okay, so I like GREAT NEWS PPLZ! I am planning to update this weekend if all things go smoothly! GOOD LAWDY, school is being a bitch!**** Please be patient with me… I beg of you!**

**Also to answer some reviews...**

_**Avi Sunshine: **_ **Don't worry, I won't let a lack of reviews get me down at all. My story is a _secret gem?! _Poppycock!**

_**Vannaluv: **_**Characters main or not... if they have Levi and Eren... so be it!**

**Queen Weirdo:**** I wouldn't say that my stuff is that funny! But whatever floats the boat. And don't worry, I'll update shortly!**

_**AnimeTossUp: **_**I'm glad you like the concept!**

_**Guest:**_**WATCH THE MOVIE! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!**

**Until the next time my lieblings, auf wiedersehen~**


End file.
